Fierce
by reekaleeks
Summary: Bella Swan and her best friend/party sidekick, Jasper Whitlock, move to Forks and attend the local Academy. Apparently, the two may have been wrong about Forks and the people within it. AH/OOC - drinking, drugs, lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Beautiful and Dirty Rich

**Alright! First FanFiction. Holla bitches.**

I guess I'm posting this more as a test to see if things will work out? I've got a pretty solid idea of what to do with this story... so review? 

**I hate having to ask that, but I guess I now understand where everyone else comes from!**

**_Disclaimer: I wish I owned/could take credit for anything... Stephenie Meyer can, though._  
**

CHAPTER 1: Beautiful and Dirty Rich

BPOV:

**Jasper**. He's one fierce bitch, I've gotta say. He's been my best friend since it was socially acceptable for a human to shit their pants and get away with it. Sure, that may sound gross – but it's really the best way of wording it. That's how Jasper and I roll – rude, crude and out of control.

We're the kids who, if there isn't a party and we're out of booze, will sit on the computer and lurk Wikipedia for facts about our favourite liquors and drugs. Live fast, die old. Fuck that Marilyn Monroe shit. Ferris Bueller had it right and I've got no idea why anyone doubts that sexy piece.

However, a few months ago, Jasper's mother – Phoenix's resident junkie – disappeared from their house and is currently M.I.A. So, Charlie took him under our collective wing. He never bothered to adopt Jasper since we'll both be 18 in a matter of months. But Charlie is a smart man and realized that we would need larger accommodations – so he decided to move into our cottage in Forks, Washington.

Normally, I would scream and protest about moving away from Phoenix, Arizona – where the drugs are cheap and the liquor comes free – but I've always had a thing for Forks.

The rain is probably what does it for me. I'm a sucker for the rain. Well, that's one reason… but if I'm being honest, it's probably just because the "cottage" is more like a mansion. It's one of those million dollar cottages you see on the lakes with their big jet boats and… basically, it's fierce. Charlie had it built on his old property that he grew up on.

In Phoenix, Charlie worked as a criminal investigator and had a hefty income. He decided it was better to settle down in Forks and took on the job as local police chief. He claimed that it would help keep Jasper and I entertained. Which is true – Charlie knew better than to bust up a good party.

So here we are. Jasper and I. Pulling up into the prestigious Forks Academy parking lot.

"Swan, you realize this weed tastes like dirt, right?" Jasper coughed as he handed me the joint.

I had to respect him, he always let us hot box his car – a '73 Dodge Charger SE – even though he treats it with more care than his dick.

"Whitlock, you realize that this was my parting gift from Jacob, right?" I inhaled, feeling the burn, "it's not my fault he's not talented with the reefer."

I could feel the tunnel vision kick in and tossed the remainder of the dirt joint out the window. This was going to be a long day and if I had to make connections for drugs and booze, I was going to need some artificial confidence.

Jasper, being the gentleman that he is, opened my door for me and I climbed out – managing to keep my balance while chuckling slightly. I looked around at all the dropped jaws as we walked through the parking lot.

"All the pretty ladies are mind-fucking you, Whitlock," I fake-whispered so everyone could hear.

"All the shitty guys are pitching tents for _you_, Swan."

"Story of my life, Jasper, story of my life."

He tossed his tanned, toned arm over my shoulder and guided me to the office to grab our schedules. Luckily, we had almost every class together. Jasper and I were smart enough to know that we were better than half of these stuck-up snobs who _think_ they know how to have a good time, but we knew were going to have to face the fact that we were the newer, richer Forks novelties that people wished they could party with.

Our English class was filled with idiots, to say the least. I was surprised these bitches knew how to put on a shoe, let alone tie it. They were all gushing about some big party that was to be happening on the weekend – I guess I would have to find out more on that tidbit of information.

"So Bella, seen any sugar daddies you like at this school, yet?" When Jasper was high, he tended to become a little more sexual. I knew where this was headed.

"Nah, Jasp. I swear, we're supposed to be seniors and these guys look practically pre-pubescent. Not getting into any of the pants at this school, I guess."

"Except for mine, of course."

"Oh please, don't tempt me." I rolled my eyes dramatically.

The thing about my relationship with Jasper is that it has always been filled with sexual innuendos. We're just two sexual beings who get sexually frustrated every once in a while. Yeah, we've hooked up a few times. If anything, it made our friendship stronger – at least were honest about our attraction, right?

A high-pitched squeal blasted through the classroom. Of course, it took Jasper and I a moment to actually process what was happening. I vaguely noticed a bleached blonde head bobbing towards our desks at lightning speed. It was only then that I realized the whole class had not only been staring at me and Jasper the whole time, but listening to our conversation, too.

"Oh, my god. _Hello_, I'm Lauren; it's nice to meet you both!" Her voice was nasally and annoying.

I looked over her outfit. It was the standard uniform – plaid skirt, white blouse, and tie – but she managed to make it look hooker-esque. Not even a fierce hooker, just one that's addicted to heroin.

"Wow, Isabella, I totally _love_ your outfit. For real. It's totally hot," she continued, "We should give each other tips!"

Tips on how to be a hooker? No thanks.

"Um, Laurel, was it? Yeah, _Bella_'s outfit looks sexy as fuck. You look kind of like a prostitute," Jasper smiled smugly, "no offence."

Lauren was taken aback by his comment for a second before flashing her bleached white teeth, "It's Lauren, actually. Of course, there's no offence taken, babe." She winked.

She _winked_? Who the hell winks these days? Well, except for Jasper – but I have to admit he looks hot when he does.

Lauren turned to a girl who was also sporting the hooker uniform with brown, frizzy hair. "Watch out, Forks Academy, I think we've got another Edward Cullen on our hands! Right, Jessica?"

She walked to her desk with a little too much sway in her step to look natural and I turned to Jasper with my jaw dropped. He was glaring at my outfit.

"Swan, seriously, are you trying to get fucked?"

"If it gets us booze, drugs and parties… then I'll take one for the team."

I glanced down at my uniform. Naturally, I had to alter it to look less virginal. I shortened the blue and black plaid skirt, wore a black lace bra and tucked the royal blue tie into my cleavage, all while leaving as many buttons on the white blouse open as I needed to flaunt the girls. Heels aren't really my thing, either, so I skipped the skanky thigh-highs and went for a simple, but fabulous pair of black flats.

Yeah. I was hard-on certified.

"Who do you think that Edward Cullen guy is?" Jasper asked with a hint of a sneer.

"My, my. Is _the_ Jasper Whitlock sensing some competition?"

"Fuck off, Bella. I'm thinking this guy might be of use to us."

I nodded at that. The hookers had basically been begging Jasper to motorboat them, judging by how close their tits were to his face, so I'm assuming they must think he's fuck-worthy.

Who wouldn't, though? I don't fuck my friends, but I made an exception for Jasper, didn't I?

Now, the thought of someone as hot, if not hotter than Jasper nearly blew my mind. It was basically unfathomable. Jasper is almost 6'3", muscular but lean with shaggy blonde hair that guys would kill for. Not to mention his eyes. Royal blue with flecks of emerald green around the pupil.

I've never been so proud to call someone my best friend. He's, yes, _fierce._

But this other guy… he must stand out from the crowd, right?

Edward Cullen. The hottest, richest, most untouchable bitch, I'm betting.

* * *

**Yay! So, what do you guys think? Yay, nay, okay? **

**Should I bother keeping it, or just stick to reading the stories?  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Mother's Little Helper

**Woah, thanks people. The response to this story (despite the few reviews) is kind of overwhelming! I decided to post another chapter today, just to keep the buzz alive. You know how it is, bitches. **

**We meet the Cullen group in this chapter! Aw yeah, get excited.**

**_Disclaimer: My only regret in life is not writing/thinking of the _GENIUS_ idea of Twilight. I DO NOT OWN *heart breaks*_  
**

BPOV:

It was my free period, the only one I had without Jasper. We'd managed to use our new-found popularity to score us an invite to that party I'd heard the hookers talking about in English. It was at some guy named Mike's house. Conveniently close to mine and Jasper's not-so-humble abode, in fact.

I found a dry area by the side of the school, heavily wooded, and decided to relax a bit.

I was debating between popping E or boozing this weekend when I found myself reaching into my shirt pocket and fondling a joint I'd hidden from Jasper.

"What the hell. Not like I've got anything better to do today!" I said while flicking my lighter.

I tapped out the flame and inhaled the wonderfully harsh smoke. I held the hit as I examined the joint closely as if it was actually interesting. My blood was rushing to my head and it felt fucking brilliant.

I leaned back into the fence behind me as I continued to hit my weed. Sure, I _could_ have looked pathetic to some… but I was too far gone to care. Not that I would, anyway.

I distantly heard the scraping of footsteps on the gravel path as I stared into the sky. They stopped suddenly.

"You're the new girl, aren't you?" The voice was smooth and deep. Attractive, even.

I glanced at my joint again before letting my eyes crawl up his body.

He was lean with a bit of muscle – less than Jasper, of course – and dressed fairly well. My eyes landed on his face and were very pleasantly surprised.

He had short, dark blonde hair and piercing, sky blue eyes. Mystery-Man had a little scruff going on… but it worked for him in a _very_ sexy way. The typical bad-boy.

"Well, that depends. I'm sure there are plenty of new girls at this fine academic institution," I said nonchalantly while hitting my joint again. I blew the smoke in his direction and flashed him my best smile.

"Definitely the one everyone's talking about," Mystery-Man rolled his eyes, "Bella Swan, right? Hottest bitch that everyone wants to get up on and into?"

"Is that what the kids are saying these days?"

He sat down beside me and grabbed my joint. I liked this guy's attitude. I-Don't-Give-A-Fuck is the way to live.

"I'm James. Not that you care."

"Well, James," I grabbed the joint from him after he inhaled some of my precious drug, "I care quite a bit when it comes to people who don't meet Forks Academy standards."

He looked confused for a moment, shook his head and reached into his back pocket for something, "Forks Academy standards?" He pulled out a flask.

"Yeah, I don't know if you've noticed," I eyed the flask. I could smell some Captain Morgan's wafting out of it. Argh, matey, "but about three-quarters of the _children_ in this school look like they'd shit their Osh-Kosh corduroys if someone asked them for a cigarette."

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he chuckled, "you really _are_ new."

"Oh, you guys play Blue's Clues, too? No shit I'm new."

"You're feisty, too."

"Fierce, actually."

"Whatever. What I mean to say is that you've got no idea what you and your boyfriend have thrown yourselves into. Usually people take their time trying to worm their way into the Cullen party sphere, but it looks like you two just steamrolled your way in."

I laughed at that one. People _would_ already be making assumptions, "Whitlock's not my boyfriend. He's simply my best friend and new-found room-mate who shares my passion for sex, drugs and classic rock-and-roll."

"I didn't need the Oxford Dictionary definition, Swan." James grabbed the joint and killed the rest.

We sat, shoulders touching, for a solid half-hour … okay, five minutes, but it felt like a half-hour… before he spoke again.

"Swan, this is the beginning of a fucking fantastic friendship. I've gotta get to class… but I expect to either see you later today or see you at Mike's on Friday." He walked away through the path to the school, "Oh, and do your Forks research before you go to Mike's. We're not so different from Phoenix."

Fuck. Me. Sideways. I had been so thoroughly convinced this stupid school was filled with preppy little freaks whose balls haven't dropped yet. _James_, however, was one sexy, sexy piece.

I picked my jaw up off the ground and stumbled my way to my next class.

* * *

JPOV:

Bella was right. These people definitely _do not_ know how to have a good time.

I sat at the back of my Classical Civilizations class listening to the Stones and people-watching. My high had worn off and now I was just fucking _bored_.

As Mick Jagger serenaded me about Mother's little helper, I eavesdropped on the conversations around me. Stealth is my style, but it was hard not to laugh at some of the things these kids were saying.

The girls we taking bets to see who could get in my pants first, while the hookers were plotting ways to befriend Bella so they would have a _better_ chance to fuck me. The guys in the class were doing the same, but with Bella as their prize.

"Fuck me. I miss Phoenix," I mumbled while running my hand through my hair. I shoved my iPod into my pant pocket. I had to admit, the pants were fucking epic. They were black but had a Pete Doherty feel to them. I'd attached a wallet chain and, believe me, I looked like that bad-ass motherfucker's twin.

The chairs on either side of me were thrown back as some guy sat on my left and a tiny girl sat on my right. Naturally, I knew I was better than these fucks, so I just stared at my hands, waiting for the class to start.

"Okay, let's cut the shit. I'm Emmett and that's Alice."

My head snapped over to the guy – correction, the fucking _massive_ guy on my left. He could probably decapitate me with his pinkie finger if he wanted to.

"Uh… hey?" I don't really know why it came out as a question.

"Whitlock, right? You and your girlfriend are sitting with us at lunch. You guys seem pretty bad-ass and, well, all bad-ass people have to stick together," Emmett smiled smugly.

"Emmett," I turned to the girl beside me as she spoke, "you sounded like such a pussy right there. What are we, in High School Musical? Stick together? Please."

Woah. This girl was abso-fucking-lutely gorgeous. I mean, she blew Megan Fox out of the water. Her hair was pitch black and in a pixie cut, but I couldn't totally see her face yet.

Just as that thought left my mind, she turned to face me completely and stuck out her hand.

"Alice Cullen," she beamed, "nice to meet you. Don't mind Emmett, he's big but doesn't care enough to fight anyone. Well, unless they rip him off in a drug-deal."

I suddenly wished I had a spatula so that I could scrape my jaw off the floor. Alice's _eyes_. Fuck me. They were a pure emerald colour – I'd never seen anything like it before. Needless to say, I looked like a shithead.

"Jasper… are you okay?" Alice lightly shook my shoulder.

"Way to go, Alice. You did it again," Emmett boomed, "your gnome-like stature creeped out another one of the rare cool guys."

"No, Emmett, she didn't fucking creep me out. I was just… reflecting on our conversation. You said you wanted me and Bella to have lunch with you guys? Who exactly _are_ you guys… if you know what I mean?"

"_We_," Alice chimed, "are what you would consider… Forks Royalty, I guess. Wherever we go, a party follows; the drugs and booze are basically donated to us and—"

"_AND_ we get more pussy than any guy could dream of. So bring your hot bitch of a girlfriend and find us in 4th lunch, alright?" Emmett clapped his huge hand on my shoulder.

"Woah, woah. Back up, bro," I threw my hands in the air and glanced between Alice and Emmett, "Bella's not my girlfriend. Best friends, rather. I've lived with her for a few months since my Mom peaced. We're room-mates and best friends who fuck and get fucked. Got it?"

Ah, finally. The shell-shock of this conversation wore off and my sparkling personality was starting to shine through.

"That is—," Emmett began.

"Perfect," Alice finished with the hugest, most amazing grin I've ever seen, "you'll fit right in."

Mr. Manning started class. I leaned back while Alice and Emmett took turns filling me in on the Forks way of life.

* * *

BPOV:

"Bella!"

I whirled around to see Fierce Bitch #1, Jasper, jogging up to my side. Something was different about him. He was… glowing?

"How on Earth could you have already fucked someone, Whitlock? I mean, there are two extremes of the bitches in this school – Hooker and Road-Kill."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me in the opposite direction of where I had been headed. Ah, yes, disorientation. One of the many perks of being high.

"Fuck off, Bella. Last person to touch my dick was you, got it? However, if things go as I would like… you won't be the next," he beamed. He _beamed_?! What. The. Fuck.

"Okay. I take it you met someone fuckable. What's her name and when do I meet her?" I asked, genuinely curious about this apparent hidden group of hotties. The "Cullen Sphere", as James had called it.

"Alice Cullen. She and her brother, Emmett, sit next to me in Classic Civ. Now, we've been cordially invited to sit with them at lunch next period. "

"Jesus, how many people are in this clan? I met one of them. His name's James. We shared a spliff and some fantastic conversation. He's not a Cullen, but is apparently part of their 'sphere'. He was one _hot_ piece. Not better looking than you, though."

"Well, we still have to meet that Edward guy. Seems to be the leader of this school," Jasper reminded me.

We walked into our French class and spent the hour discussing the Forks lifestyle. Jasper had been briefed on it by Alice and Emmett.

Needless to say, I was amazed. This Cullen group _did_ know how to party. They were the stars of every event, could get drugs and booze for free, and had connections with anything and everything.

The bell rang after what seemed to be a lecture that lasted for days (and not only because I was high), and we made our way to the cafeteria.

The tables were long and in un-even rows. I guess people claimed tables and moved them around to fit their respective groups. The room itself was very colourful – paintings covered the walls from a past art class and there were poems and lyrics painted in every corner.

In the farthest corner, surrounded by the lyrics to Heroes by the fierceness that is David Bowie, were the Cullens. There seemed to be four of them huddled together, whispering.

"The big one is Emmett, that little one beside the blonde girl is Alice. Just wait until you see her, Swan," Jasper whispered, "I guess that blonde guy must be Edward?"

"No… the blonde guy is James. I don't think the other Cullen has this lunch."

I approached the table before Jasper – I was always better at talking to strangers than he was. Well, in this case, I didn't talk. I knew they wanted us there so I plopped down beside James.

"What's up, bitches?" I shook my hair out behind me and leaned forward to meet my new friends.

"Hah! Jesus, I love this girl already. That outfit and that attitude are _exactly_ what we need," the blonde girl said, "I'm Rosalie."

"Woah, Rosalie, you're _fierce_! Shit, did you walk out of a fucking magazine or something?" It's true. She looked like a model. Not one of those pansy-ass Sears catalogue models, either. I'm talking high-fashion, Agyness Deyn type.

"Bitch, don't you know it," she chuckled and turned to Alice, "this one's—"

"Alice Cullen. I've heard fabulous things about you, Bella. Believe me when I say that we're going to be best friends. You, Rosalie and I are going to be _unstoppable_."

Jasper, of course, was seated beside Alice. I turned to him after smiling at Alice and nodded my head so slightly that only Jasper could pick up on it. My seal of approval.

"Bella and I met a few hours ago. Shared a joint and I explained how she and Jasper over there have been wrong about the Forks way of life," James said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You would have thought the same things we did if you came here from raging Phoenix, Arizona -- only to find that these people still shop at Gap Kids," Jasper noted.

I had been tracing the outlines of the table and debating going for a cigarette when I heard a clap. I looked up to see a pale hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"Jasper Whitlock? I'm Edward Cullen, and let me assure you that we've _long_ out-grown Gap Kids."

* * *

**Oh, Edward, you slay me. You devil. You dog, you.**

**If you review, I will dub you a fierce bitch. Who doesn't want that, am I right?  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Fortunate Son

**To my 15 _Fierce_ Bitches (so far), I salute you. Oh, and Meg -- you inspired me to use the word "stellar".  
**

**There's quite a bit happening in this chapter, and I actually intended it to be quite a bit longer than it is... however, I realized it was just too cluttered and decided to cut it off and make the rest part of the next chapter.**

**I promise I'll be writing longer chapters from now on... but this one's mainly a filler/the beginnings of drama. So, it was necessary.**

**_Disclaimer_: _Now click your heels together three times and say, "I wish I owned Twilight, I wish I owned Twilight, I wish I owned Twilight."_  
**

* * *

BPOV:

I blinked a few times. Actually, blinking seemed to be the only thing I _could_ do.

Jasper looked over to me, Edward's hand still on his shoulder. He smirked.

Oh. That bastard. He knew I already wanted to set up habitat in Edward's pants.

Visual orgasms are few and far between, but when they happen… shit, my eyes get sensitive. Especially after being exposed to hookers, road-kill and pre-pubescent boys since Jasper and I moved here, my poor eyes definitely weren't expecting sex-on-legs to waltz on in here.

I shut my peepers and tried to hum some Bowie to distract myself, but I just couldn't help listening to the conversation between my Fierce Bitch #1 and my soon-to-be Fierce Bitch #2.

"Thanks, Cullen. I'll get a better sleep tonight knowing you've upgraded to the big-boy stores," Jasper snorted.

Edward took his hand off of Jasper's shoulder and dragged him up by his arm so they were face to face. Jasper was taller by about an inch… but again, my eyes could hardly handle the sight of such hotness standing so close to each other.

Their eyes were narrowed and their chests seemed to puff out a bit.

Woah, hold me down.

My mind says "no, no", but my body says "yes, yes". Actually, who am I kidding, my mind was busy wondering which one of their clothes to tear off first.

"Look, Whitlock," Edward threatened, "just because you're some new _novelty_ at this school doesn't mean you can go around acting like you're the shit. I bet you're a cool guy—,"

"Jasper is the fucking _bomb_," added Emmett.

"… Thanks, Emmett. Anyway, I bet you're a cool guy and everything, but don't mess with me, alright? We can run this bitch together or I can run it alone. Can you figure out what the constant in those situations is? I'll give you a hint. It's me."

Everyone turned to stare at me. It was only then that I realized I was practically doubled over in laughter.

"Oh, please don't stop your bitch fight for lil' ol' me. Continue," I smirked.

"Bella, shut the fuck up," Jasper sneered, "got it? Good." He turned back to Edward.

"As I was going to say before Miss. High-As-Fuck over there cracked up, I agree with you. I can't walk in here and claim your shit – not that I was intending to. So, we may as well call a truce and just blend some Forks attitude with Phoenix's. This town won't even know what hit them," Jasper smiled smugly.

My eyes flickered over to Edward, only to find him staring at me. No, sorry. Not _staring_. Fucking hypnotizing me. His eyes were dark green – emerald, actually – and intense. Mmm, and his hair. Weird colour, but he worked it.

"Yeah," he said without looking away, "it'll be good to have a new wingman."

"Oh, yay!" Alice squealed, "I sense the beginning of a bromance."

Alice pulled Jasper back down to the table and began gushing with him, Rosalie and Emmett about Mike's party.

I felt something squeeze my waist and looked down to see James pulling me closer.

At this point, my mind was just _reeling_. Not only from the weed, either. The extreme proximity of Emmett, Jasper, James _and_ Edward – the four hottest bitches in Forks – was overwhelming.

James leaned into me and whispered in my ear, "You're vibrating, Bella."

What the fuck? _Vibrating_? Oh. OH! My phone. Right.

I shot up out of my seat quickly mumbling that I would be right back.

The main entrance doors flew open as I ran out to take the call. Horrible timing.

It was Charlie. Go figure. He was letting me know that there was a party at the "house down the street" on Friday. In my seventeen years, I never would have thought that my father would be in the loop. I told him I already knew about it, though, and that we'd talk later.

I slid my phone shut and looked around. There was a little nook of benches right outside the doors that I decided to relax in for a moment before going back inside.

I pulled out my lighter and patted down my shirt pocket.

Shit. I couldn't find my cigarettes.

I looked around me and tried rifling through my purse for them… but to no avail.

Suddenly, a hand flew into my vision and I immediately jumped back.

"_Jesus_! What the fuck!?" I screamed, disoriented and looking for the offender.

"Calm down, Swan. I was just tossing you a stick."

Ah, that voice. It will haunt my dreams and every moment that I'm alone. I could practically feel the sexual frustration building up now that I wouldn't have Jasper to assist me. Alice appeared to be a fierce girl, though—

"Bella," Edward repeated, "do you want a cigarette or not?"

"No need to get snippy, Cullen. I was momentarily distracted. Calm down," I said as I snatched the cancer stick out of his hand.

I was about to flick my lighter but Sex-Pot beat me to the punch and lit it for me. I felt the familiar burn and rush of nicotine as I melted into the bench.

"I guess we didn't get a proper introduction," Edward paused for a moment, choosing his words, "actually, whatever. We'll skip that. I've heard about you, and you've heard about me."

"Are you going to rant at me like you did to Jasper in there?" I asked, "because if so, I may need to just get all my laughs out right now. I'm warning you; I can't take you seriously when you're being oh-so threatening. "

He cocked his head to the side and ran a hand through his hair. Big hand. You know what they say, right?

"Yeah, you killed my buzz in there." Edward seemed a little pissed at me. Good, he's even hotter when he's angry.

"Am I supposed to take an alpha-male conversation seriously? I mean, for fuck's sake, let's be honest here. I doubt anybody who could hear your confrontation – with the fierceness that is my best friend –was actually quivering in their boots. I know I wasn't." I tossed my hair behind my shoulder to emphasize my point.

Edward lit his own cigarette and blew the smoke into the wind.

"No, you weren't. You were too busy laughing away and getting hit on by James while doing so," he mused.

"Actually, I was busy logging away the image of you two so riled up. Believe me; I'll be using it later." I took a _very_ long drag.

Edward laughed his husky laugh, "You're pretty fucking refreshing, Swan. We haven't had a hot chick like you around here for a while. Sure, there's Rosalie… but she's Emmett's property. Not even the 'alpha-male' can touch her."

"And your sister is about to become Jasper's property." I'll probably regret that once I get home… oh well.

"About fucking time. She needs a good lay. Alice has been as uptight as a Ziploc bag lately. No one needs to be around a sexually frustrated raccoon," he said seriously.

I heard the warning bell ring while he was speaking; however, he didn't. Of course, being me, I decided to start playing with the sexy, sexy boy.

He was about to say something else until I grabbed his thigh, squeezed it a little and used it as leverage to push myself off the bench.

"Class is starting, baby boy. I've gotta peace," I shouted over my shoulder as I walked off to my last class.

* * *

I walked back through the cafeteria to find Jasper so we could head to class, but was met with Rosalie's waiting smile instead. She was perched on Emmett's lap like the Cheshire cat.

"He's not here, Bells," she chimed, "he told me to tell you he switched into Alice's Chemistry class, instead."

My vision turned crimson.

"That little fuck," I screamed, "I don't know anyone else in the class!"

"Well, you have to admit that they'd be pretty cute together," Rosalie added.

"Fuck yeah; he's wheeling her hard, too. Whitlock's got more wheels than an 18-wheeler truck," Emmett laughed, "go, brother, go!"

"Wheeling is like… pursuing? Chasing, I guess. I figure you guys don't use that in Phoenix," Rosalie explained with an apologetic smile.

I nodded. They were both right. Jasper and Alice would be cute together. He did only deserve the best.

I said my goodbyes and promised to see them both tomorrow and for pre-drinks on Friday. I stalked off to class. Alone and unhappy.

Embarrassingly enough, I was the first person to walk into Chemistry. I know, I'm a keener.

The classroom was divided into two sections. The front half of the room was made up of desks that were so tall they reached boob-height when I sat down. The back half of the room had the lab tables and glass cupboards filled with substances.

Of course, I chose to sit at the back of the desk area so that the teacher wouldn't disrupt me too often. I pulled out my iPod.

Ah, CCR. You sure know how to make a girl feel stellar.

I flipped through my textbook while singing away quietly.

"_Some folks inherit star spangled eyes; ooh, they send you down to war, Lord. And when you ask them, 'how much should we give?' Ooh, they only answer 'More! More! Mo—'"_

What the fuck?

My headphone had been ripped from my ear and I turned to the desk on my right to castrate the culprit.

James.

He was singing along to the song, as well.

"Shit, Bella. I can't say I know a girl that's into Creedence," he beamed, "fucking amazing shit, right?"

Suddenly, my remaining headphone was pulled out which caused the one James had to fly out, too. I turned to my left, ready to tear the other person a new asshole.

Edward.

"I agree. You're probably the only chick that listens to good music." He was scrolling through my iPod. Whatever, I was proud of my music collection. Let him educate himself.

"Fuck, you've got to be kidding me," he mumbled, clicking the wheel. He passed me an earbud.

_For What It's Worth_ by Buffalo Springfield started playing. I leaned back in my chair.

"I love this song. So much," I sighed.

"Me, too. It's one of my favourites," Edward began, "honestly, I'm kind of surprised you've even heard of it." He ran his hand through his messy, bronze hair and flashed his emeralds in my direction.

"I guess her and Jasper have the same taste. It's epic," James added, "they like the same music as us."

_Paranoia strikes deep; into your life it will creep. It starts when you're always afraid. Step out of line, the man come and take you away._

I grabbed the headphones and shoved them into my purse along with my iPod. I pushed my chair back a bit so I could look at the two pieces of meat I had flanking my sides.

It was then that the world stopped.

Simultaneously, Edward and James flashed me the most _dazzling_ crooked smiles I had ever seen. My jaw was so far into the ground that we could have crawled through to China.

"Woah. Kay, it's cool to show off the fact you guys are like cum-masters, but making a girl moan in Chemistry class isn't the best place," I groaned, shutting my post-visual orgasm eyes.

I heard them chuckle darkly before the teacher, Ms. MacPhee, started droning on and on about stoichiometry.

* * *

JPOV:

I walked into the parking lot after school to see Bella already waiting by the Charger. I have to admit, the first day went pretty a-fucking-okay. I've become the co-King of the town, become _thisclose_ to scoring my dream girl and have already landed the drugs and booze I need for two days from now.

Life... was going pretty well, to say the least.

"What's up, shithead?" Bella loved it when I used such charming nicknames.

"Normally I would yell at you for ditching me in Chemistry, but you've left me surrounded by James and Edward. Therefore, I can't complain," she grinned.

She flicked her dark curls over her shoulder and gestured to the car handle.

"Well? What the fuck are you waiting for, Whitlock?"

Oh, ho, ho! She's running on a short fuse right now. Sexual frustration, no doubt. I know how she feels.

I opened the door for her and hopped in my side. It was silent for the entire ride home, but one of those silences where you break out in laughter after a while.

We managed to pull into the driveway before I turned to Bella, pointing and laughing.

"_You _almost _came_ at the sight of Edward. That shit was just too funny."

"Yeah? Well I told Edward your intentions of bedding his sister." With that, she opened the door herself and walked into the house.

I smirked and followed her in.

There was a message on the answering machine from Charlie informing us that he had warned everyone in the station not to break up Mike's party on Friday.

Man, sometimes I wish this guy was my actual father so I could take credit for how fucking awesome he can be.

Over dinner, we got Charlie's permission to host the pre-drink at our place since it was walking (well, stumbling) distance from Mike's. I had Bella call the rest of the Cullen clan to let them know of this new development. See, I would have called… but in all seriousness, it's the woman's job.

During my man-time in the shower, Alice starred in every fantasy I could think of. Librarian, student, nurse, police officer, lion-tamer… you name it, I jacked off to it. My dick's basically raw.

I'm not sure if there will be anything left of Little Whitlock by the time Friday rolls around and we're at the party. That's when I'll make my move on Alice.

BPOV:

Two days came and went like nobody's business. It was either the fact that our new group of friends was made of the fiercest, bad-ass motherfuckers around, or the fact that we were all so excited for Mike's jam.

Well, those are two options.

The other is that I've been playing games with James and Edward… and I'm just having a grand ol' time.

James and I spend every free period together talking, flirting, touching and smoking, while I spend my lunches focusing on Sex-Pot. Then, when Chemistry rolls around, I flirt with them equally to watch them squirm for attention.

Now, these _men_, you see, are different from the average cum-masters. Usually, a hot guy who wants someone will do anything and everything to get her. However, Edward and James are both too proud to back down and let one take the prize.

James probably feels that the alpha-male doesn't need to get the meat every time, while Edward feels that he should.

It's the circle of life, Simba.

I can see them silently having conversations with their eyes and their dark laughter gives them away even more.

Of course, by tonight, they'll be in for a treat.

* * *

**Meh.**

**I promise the next chapter is better -- stick it out, bbdawlz. The next one's the pre-drink (fierce) and the party (fiercer).**

**Review (even if you're going to flame me about this chapter! ahah)  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Gimme Shelter

**Holy shit. **

**That's basically all I can say. You guys are fucking amazing. Seriously. **

**To my 28 _Fierce_ Bitches (so far), I salute you!**

**Alrighty, so this chapter is the pre-drink and some of the party. Ah, the plot thickens, my friends. I think you'll like this one... but I think you'll like the next one more ;] **

**Let me just say... if we get to at least 35 reviews... you may and/or may not be getting some fruit salad with a little lemon and lime juice squeezed on top. You know, to keep it fresh. Maybe we'll even meet a little Esme and some Doctor Sex-Bomb... who knows?**

**Oh! And I'll be posting pictures of: Bella's house, the girls' outfits (from this chapter) and Mike's house on my profile.  
**

**_Disclaimer: I wish that I attended Summer Heights High, Forks High... and, uh, worked at the same hospital as Doctor Doolittle? Unfortunately, I don't. _  
**

* * *

**BPOV:**

Alice and Rose came over two hours early to get ready for the night.

We knew the exact moment the guys arrived due to the hollering, whooping and chanting as if it was Superbowl Sunday or something.

I could hear Emmett running around the main floor screaming, "DESTRUCTION IS AMONG US! We are going to DESTROY and GET destroyed!"

"God, he can be such an idiot sometimes," mumbled Alice.

"Yeah, but you have to admit that you're never really _embarrassed_ by him," sighed Rose.

I rolled my eyes as I made my way over to my closet.

My room is fucking amazing, if I do say so myself. In all fairness, it's not _huge_ but it has a bathroom attached and that's all a girl needs. The room itself has a very mod feel to it – lots of black, white and silver. My dresser has a mirror overlay instead of wood, and the wall behind my headboard was panelled with mirrors, as well.

What? I like to look at myself every once in a while…

I pulled out my party outfit and slipped it on before Alice and Rose started on my hair and make-up, respectively.

"Bel-laa! Woo!" Alice pumped her fists in the air, "babe, you look gorgeous!"

I felt my face redden a bit – _what the fuck?_ Did I… did I just _blush_? I haven't blushed in years… what are these people doing to me?!

I shook my head a bit, fluffed my freshly curled hair, and screamed, "Fuck yes, Alice, fuck yes. You two look fierce as always, so I guess we should—"

"Go destroy?" Rose sang.

"Exactly."

I looked myself over in one of my many mirrors to make sure that I looked fucking fantabulous. In reality, my outfit was pretty modest. A red, high-waisted skirt; a thin, white t-shirt that cut so low it should be illegal and a simple pair of white flats. I laughed inwardly at the fact that I appeared so innocent.

However, you know what they say – you wear the clothes, they don't wear you. Therefore, I was feeling fierce, so I was looking _fierce_.

Alice was wearing a bright yellow, empire-waisted mini-dress with black, sky-scraping Louboutin pumps. Rose was wearing a pair of pitch black skinny jeans that look like she had to paint them on, and her shirt was a red sleeveless silk number with buttons running down the front and a fringe at the neckline. Of course, to top it all off, she paired the outfit with fire-engine red heels that made her 5'9" stature around 6'1".

"Bells, were did you get your outfit, anyway? Is it Furstenburg?" Alice asked, eyes gleaming.

"Uh… no. It's called American Apparel, guys. Why the hell would you spend over $100 on a shirt; I can use that money for booze," I snorted as we made our way down the stairs.

The staircase rounds out directly into the hallway between the living room and the dining room where the guys had set up camp.

It was official. The guys were hammered as fuck.

Emmett was the first one I could see, with a red cup dangling from his mouth and his shirt slightly askew. He doubled over in laughter while slapping Jasper on the back.

Jasper had a huge grin on his face as he prepared to flip his cup before James could. Jasper's hair looked like he had been caught in a tornado, and his shirt and jeans, too.

Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore…

Obviously I'd seen Jasper drunk and everything before, but there was something different to him this time. He looked like a typical teenager. Huge grin, baby blues a'gleamin' – overall, he looked like he was having _fun_ for the first time in his life.

James threw his hands up in the air and hit the top of his head. He'd lost to Jasper in Flip-Cup.

"Shit! No! This is impossible. I _never_ lose!" He grabbed another beer out of the box and chugged it within seconds.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, man," my ears perked up at the sound of Edward's voice, "it's just a game."

"It's not just a game, it's my pride. Wounded. Forever gone." I never knew guys could be so melodramatic…

The girls walked into the room and surrounded the large table while talking with the guys. I kept walking toward the kitchen. I pulled out an empty juice jug and grabbed several more red cups. Alice and Rosalie were now howling just like Emmett.

"I'm going to drink so much that I'll need to be resurrected like Tupac!" screamed Alice, a little caught up in the moment.

"Woah, woah… Alice, what have I said about disrespecting 'Pac?" lectured Emmett.

Edward walked into the kitchen then, not noticing I was there, and turned on the sound system. He plugged in his iPod and scrolled through with a look of concentration.

God… he's so good-looking.

I was about to continue fetching my various liquors and drugs that I would need for the pre-drink festivities when… he picked the song.

_The_ song.

The moment I heard the opening guitar riff, I whirled around to face Edward with wide eyes. I distantly heard the sound of the juice jug falling to the ground.

He jumped a little and looked over at my shocked expression.

Shivers raked up and down my spine and a smile spread across my face.

"… Bella?" Edward was confused, to say the least.

"Y-you like this song?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. It's my favourite," he replied, a little shy, "you can change it if you want. I mean, it is your place."

I bent down to grab the juice jug without taking my eyes off of him.

"No, no! I just… wow, fuck, I should have known. You do like Buffalo Springfield, after all…," I trailed off. His green eyes were still wide open, a little red from the beer, but clearly confused.

"I just didn't peg you for a Stones fan," I finished.

Edward walked over to my side of the kitchen, my pulse racing, and grabbed the cups and jug out of my arms so I could carry my booze and pouch o'drugs easier.

"The Rolling Stones are my all-time favourite band, Bella," he whispered, "again, you can change it if you want."

I rolled my eyes and began to explain, realizing I hadn't been very clear. Then the full force of his words hit me.

"No, no – this is my favourite song, too—wait, _what?!_ No. Fucking. Way. They're your favourite band? Shit me not?"

"I shit you not," Edward chuckled.

"I haven't met anyone other than _Whitlock_ who likes the Stones. Even he, though, doesn't quite share the same burning passion, I guess. They're not his favourite band, like they are mine," I rambled.

The song was coming to an end and Edward began to sing along, "_I tell you love, sister, it's just a kiss away, it's just a kiss away_…"

I hadn't noticed that we were leaning toward each other until Jasper decided to break the moment.

"SWAN!" He called from the other room, "HURRY UP WITH THE KINGS STUFF!"

I smiled smugly at Edward and grabbed the collar of his black shirt to drag him into the other room.

Rosalie was already looking pretty tipsy and shouted, "Ow, ow! Bella plus Edward equals _LOVE!"_ She made a deformed heart with her hand that looked more like a diamond.

Emmett, of course, noticed this and threw his diamond up, too, at the same time I did.

"_Throw yo diamonds in the sky if you feel the vibe_," we said nonchalantly as I set down what I was holding, and he chugged the remainder of his beer.

"Okay, Whitlock, you explain the game while I set up, 'kay?" I stared at him with a small smile.

Jasper nodded and stood up – which really wasn't necessary, but whatever floats his boat, right? – and began to explain the rules like an excited toddler playing hide-and-seek.

"Okay, listen up, shitheads." Okay, he's a toddler that has a very interesting vocabulary, same difference, "We play this game a little different down in Phoenix. I'm going to go ahead an assume you've played Kings, 'cause if you haven't… well, that's a whole 'nother story."

I placed the jug in the centre of the table and spread the cards all around it. I tossed a cup at everyone and they began filling it with their booze.

"Okay, a 2 card is 'two for you', so you give out two sips to other people; 3 card is 'three for me', so you drink twice yourself – those are standard. 4 is for whores, so the girls drink," he flashed a smile at Alice, "Now, for the 5 card… we don't pussy out with some lame ol' 'hand jive' or giving out five sips… we tend to make it a little tougher."

Everyone shifted in their seats in anticipation.

"5 card is going to be a rule that some people use for the 8 card… but hell, we like our 8 rule, so this one is called 'Fate'. You pick a person who has to copy every punishment you do – if you have to take a sip… they do, too. If you have to take off your shirt… well, they do, too. Now, 6 is for dicks – guys drink."

Emmett slammed his hands down on the table and chanted about destruction, again.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm talking," Jasper shouted, "anyway, 7 is the going to be Truth or Dare – the _good_ kind, people, we're not in fucking pre-school, got it? 8 is 'Rate' – the person who drew the card picks a person to take off their shirt. If they choose not to, they have to drink. 9 is Never Have I Ever. 10 is Waterfall – you know, where the person starts chugging and everyone follows and can't stop 'till the cardholder stops. Jack is thumbmaster – puts their thumb somewhere on their VISIBLE body. Bella, no more of that nonsense below the belt, got it?"

I stifled a laugh. What? It's not my fault that I'm a little adventurous.

Jasper plowed on, "Queen is Questions and, finally, King is King's cup. The person who gets the last King has to drink whatever beauty of a concoction we make in that jug. So, bitches and bastards, let's play."

Jasper sat down slowly and grabbed the first card. He pulled a three and drank his share.

The game was going surprisingly well – clearly these people hadn't played with any of our rules before since they were so engrossed in the game.

"Emmett… what the _fuck_ are you doing?!" Rosalie said calmly, staring him down.

"I pulled thumbmaster, remember?" He smiled smugly. Then I noticed where his hand was.

"Baby, take the shit out of your ears and listen to Jasper," she began, "you put _YOUR_ thumb on _YOUR_ body. Not. MINE."

Emmett slowly took his thumb off Rosalie's chest and placed it on his neck, dragging it across to imitate that he was going to get it later.

Other than that, the game flowed smoothly.

"Ah, the 8 card. My precious, little weapon," I said as I stared longingly at the card I had just drawn, "which one of these fantastic looking fellows should I make remove their shirt?"

I tapped the card against my cheek.

"Well, I _could_ pick Jasper… but he's 'fated' with Emmett, and I don't want the gnome and Kate Moss over there to scratch my eyes out. So… oh? What's that, little card?"

I pressed the card to my ear and glanced around the table with a mocking smile. My eyes landed on my victim.

"You want Edward to remove his shirt and put his hot body on display for the world? Well, whatever you say, bitch!" I pointed the card at Edward.

"Strip, motherfucker."

Edward laughed and took off his shirt slowly while Emmett and James made some very convincing cat-calls.

I nearly had a heart-attack. Either that or my eye-balls melted. Edward's chest wasn't hugely built, but it was extremely defined. Believe me, my tongue was practically begging to run itself along those lines and—

"Bella," Alice whispered, "close your mouth."

I snapped my mouth shut as my cheeks burned at the sight of Edward. He was staring at me with a knowing smile. _Sex-Pot._

It was Alice's turn next. She drew a 7.

"Truth or dare. Hm…," she was bouncing up and down in her seat while she thought, "Oh! Oh! Okay, it's a collective truth. I want to know _everyone's_ biggest regret."

I grabbed my cup and chugged quite a bit of my Jack and 7-Up.

_Shit_. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

Jasper eyed me warily as he answered the question, followed by Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and James. They were all normal responses, of course.

"Swan, we've gotta leave soon and I want to finish the game," James whined.

"Uh… yeah, my biggest regret," I looked around at the expectant faces of my friends, "um… August 25th, 2007."

I ducked my head and Jasper stiffened in his seat.

"Well, you've got to explain it, Bells! We all did or else you drink!" Rosalie laughed.

This, however, wasn't particularly a laughing matter.

"Fine, then. I'll drink," I muttered as I polished off the last of my cup.

The table was silent until Jasper cleared his throat.

"Oh, fuck, it's 9:30. Let's peace."

A blur of yellow flew past me and out the front door. Close behind it were Jasper and Edward who were talking about something that I was sure to be fucking pointless, and finally followed by Emmett and Rosalie who were slightly stumbling over each other.

I guess I don't blame them. It _is_ kind of hard to walk when you're basically giving your boyfriend a hand-job while he's jack-hammering your throat with his tongue…

"Y'okay, Swan?"

I looked up from the table to meet James' blue eyes. He had a small beer stain on his blue t-shirt, but other than that… you could hardly tell he was drunk.

"Yeah, whatever, let's move," I whispered.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up out of the chair. Thank god for his hand, too, or else I would have tumbled to the ground and… I don't know, cracked my neck or something.

"Swan, you can always talk to me, you know," James said while shoving his free hand in his pocket, "we're friends. You can count on me."

Needless to say, I had a little fan-girl moment and swooned at the fact that he was being so sweet.

I pulled a joint out of my purse, and held it in front of his face.

"Thanks, James, but for now… I'm thinking we haven't had our quality daily bonding time."

We passed the joint back and forth as conspicuously as we could as we walked over to Mike's. Once we arrived, I had to admit that I was surprised.

His house was a bit smaller than mine, but more elegant and classic. It almost looked like the mansion version of something out of Snow White.

The second we walked into the house, the party seemed to kick up a few notches. All I could see were crowds of people, people making out, people dragging each other up and down the stairs, girls crying… you know, typical party stuff.

Of course, I knew that meant that I was going to lose track of my party-mates. I looked around and, sure enough, they were no where to be seen.

I made my way through the crowds until I was pulled back at the shoulder.

"Isabella! Hey! I'm Mike, the host," he reeked of stale beer, "if you need anything, let me know. Anything at all."

Mike wasn't _extraordinarily_ bad looking… he just wasn't up to par with who I hang around with. He was about 20 notches below. I decided to be kind, anyway, since I didn't feel like getting kicked out of a party tonight.

"Bella, actually, and thanks so much for letting me come, Mike. I know it must be weird since we haven't met and—,"

"Bella, babe, you can _come_ anytime you want," he leaned in to whisper in my ear, "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

He backed off and attempted to smile at me as he "seductively" made his way up the stairs. I was curious as to what my facial expression looked like, because I felt like I wanted to puke and laugh and gauge my eyes out at the same time.

_Somebody get the licence plate number; I have just been violated._

I laughed as I made my way toward the kitchen, thinking about how poor Mike is sitting all by his lonesome on a bed, expecting me to waltz through the door any second. I set my purse down on the island as I searched through it.

I realized it was just much too crowded, so I fixed myself a cup of vodka and cranberry juice and made my way to the backyard.

Surprisingly enough, the backyard was empty except for some guy and girl off in the distance. The kegs _were_ inside, so I guess that explains why it was so deserted. Through the window, I noticed James' legs being held up by Emmett as he did a keg-stand like a champion. I counted at least 24 seconds on that one.

I leaned back in my chair and pulled out various things to place on the table for evaluation. However, the second my hand touched a certain bag, I put everything back in my purse and pulled out that special baggie.

I started singing to myself, "_Ecstasy, Ecstasy, E, E, E, E, Ecstasy. She's a naughty girl with a bad habit, a bad habit for drugs._"

Oh, Summer Heights High, how you slay me.

I made a rainbow out of the colourful tablets.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with your food, Bella?"

I jumped. Scared shitless, of course. I really need to tie a bell on Edward or something so he can't sneak-attack me all the time.

"These pills aren't as nutritious as food, anyway, Mommy," I replied.

"I'm _really_ hoping you're planning on sharing those, by the way," he smiled.

"Oh, but of course. What's the use of being completely ecstatic if there's no one else to be happy with?" I pushed an orange tab over to him.

He popped it in his mouth and chased it down with some of my drink. I quickly followed. We both leaned back in our chairs to wait for the high to kick in.

Edward scratched his head and ran a hand through his thick hair. His head snapped in my direction and he stood up abruptly.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He didn't respond but grabbed my wrist instead and pulled me inside the house.

* * *

**I'm a naughty girl with a bad habit, a bad habit for _reviews_. **

**Yum, yum. They're almost as good as vodka and cranberry juice. Now, I thought I'd let you all know that I head back to school tomorrow (I've been on my exam break), and that I'll probably be posting like, once a week. I'm thinking Saturdays or Sundays. Fridays and Saturdays are usually party nights, but that would really only add on to the story, now wouldn't it?**


	5. Chapter 5: Shine On

**O, hai guyz. **

**So... I asked to hopefully get to _35_ reviews for the last chapter. HOLY. FUCKING. SHIT, Y'ALL! **

**If I could, I would create a new religion called FanFictism and basically bow down and kiss your feet. I'm at what, 68 reviews? With FOUR chapters?! THAT'S OVER 30 MORE THAN I WANTED!  
**

**WHAT? Holla, bitches! I wouldn't mind getting up to like 88? Wanna make it happen? It may get the chapter out faster, just like this one.  
**

**SO to my 68 _FUCKING FIERCE_ bitches, I salute you. I'm posting this early as a reward to you all.  
**

**This chapter... contains a lime. In all honesty, I've never written any citrus things before, so I would really appreciate it if you guys could help me along! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANNA READ ;] Tell me, I'll write it.**

**As well, in this chapter, you get to see a softer side of Bella for a bit --- not a FLUFFY thing, whatsoever, but a softer side of her. More... innocent without innocence, if you will. **

**The next chapter, however, is going to be basically one large fruit salad, with a bit of normal shit at the end. I hinted at it at the end of the 4th chapter, actually. Very subtle, but it's there. I think about 3 people have found it so far.**

So, here it is.

**_Disclaimer: HI, I'm reekaleeks, and I do not own Twilight. The first step to recovery is admitting the problem._  
**

* * *

**BPOV:**

I could see the faces whizzing by me as Edward dragged me through the crowded house. Of course, I was more focused on the fact that Sex-Pot was touching – no, _holding_ my hand.

Easy, girl. Simmer down.

Essentially, I was just loving life. Even when I would trip over someone who got in our way as Edward plowed through the crowds, I would simply turn back and – with my free hand – make a gun shape, wink and say, "Howdy, partner!" No doubt, I looked like a tool.

Edward turned around and flashed his crooked grin at me as we started up the stairs. If he was trying to get the oven all hot and ready… it worked. Big time. However, I noticed something behind his eyes – he was hiding something. Sure, his pupils may have been huge – making his eyes almost entirely black – but the usual _brightness_ was missing.

I paid no mind to it, thanks to the ecstasy high.

His grip tightened on my palm by the time we reached the top of the stairs and he stopped suddenly. Since I had been lost in my thoughts, I smashed right, smack-dab into the middle of his shoulder blades.

Oh, hello there, muscles! I'm Bella; I hope to meet you shortly.

"Ed_ward_! Man, you _would_ be hooking up with someone already," a voice hollered, "who's the lucky babe?"

I poked my head under Edward's right arm to see who was blocking my path to Pleasuretown. I wanted to ride the rainbows and unicorns as soon as possible.

Mike's hair was sticking out in every direction possible – he must have been running his hands through it a lot. He had a 26er of Captain's in his left hand which he sipped on before noticing my head sticking out from Edward's side. He spat out his mouthful of rum.

"Bella! You came up! Wow, um, shall we?" He gestured to the bedroom. It was kind of cute how flustered he was, but still creepy that he was so determined. He must have been shit-faced to not notice that I was the lucky bitch who was going to be Edward's fantastic fuck.

Edward turned to me with a wicked smirk and ran his hand through his hair, leaving it on his head. His black eyes peered into mine and I couldn't help but smirk back. I decided to give Sex-Pot a little preview of what was to come.

"Mike," I said while walking to his side, "I'm Edward's bitch tonight."

His face fell and he brought the 26er back to his lips and chugged a good shot or two.

I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to my eye-level.

"Mikey, Mikey, Mikey," I whispered as I pulled his face toward mine. I heard the bottle drop from his hand. I pecked him lightly and looked to Edward while I did so. He looked… interested. I let go of Mike's neck and grabbed Edward's hand.

"Thanks for letting me _come_, Mike," I shouted over my shoulder.

I pulled Edward into the large bedroom as we laughed at the sounds outside the door. Mike was shouting that he had just kissed me, which was then followed by a series of responses consisting of "bull-shit", "yeah, right" and "okay, Mike, and I'm Barack Obama…"

"I can't believe you just kissed him, Bella," Edward groaned. He shut the door and leaned back against it as I ran toward the king-sized bed against the farthest wall.

I flopped down on the black sheets and sighed. Everything was spinning a little bit, but I felt completely content for the first time – well, since the last time I popped E, that is.

"Oh, please, Edwardo, that's like how I kiss my mother," I chuckled. It really was nothing.

He lay down beside me and propped himself up on his left elbow, "Oh, really? Well, if she looks anything like you, I'm sure I wouldn't mind seeing that spectacle for myself." He then proceeded to wink at me.

Remember how I said that no one winked anymore, and that the only person who looked hot while doing so was Jasper?

I was so _wrong_. So wrong, in fact, I think my mind may have blown up at the sight of that wink.

I shook my head a few times to try to clear it, but it was a lost cause. I closed my eyes.

"You feel that?" I asked him, "the vibrations?"

"Yeah, I do," he whispered.

My body had been vibrating from the moment he shut the door… believe me, it was a fantastic feeling. Almost like when you're brushing your teeth with an electric toothbrush, and you close your lips around it and it shakes your mouth. Like that, but all over your body.

Edward started brushing my hair with his fingers and playing with strands. It felt absolutely amazing, to say the least.

I started to hum another song as he stroked my curls.

"God, Bella, do you lurk through my iPod or something?" he laughed. It sounded different this time. I opened my eyes to look at his face and noticed that he looked the complete opposite of how Jasper had looked earlier on in the night.

Edward looked like he was older – not physically, of course, but the expressions on his face were of maturity. It was kind of a shock.

"Fuck no, Edward, I've got my own collection, thank you very much."

He leaned against the headboard and pulled me closer toward him. I rested my head on his thigh so I could stare right up into his face.

"I just mean… I don't know what I mean, Bella. You listen to the exact same music as I do," he rubbed his eyes, "that was Shine On by Humble Pie, right?"

"Yep." I'm brilliant with responses, clearly.

"I don't think any of the rest of the group _know_ Humble Pie…," he whispered.

Edward looked down at me then. He smiled a sad smile, pupils huge and intimidating. Quite the odd combination, actually.

"Bella, I know we haven't known each other that long yet… but I think you can tell that you bring out a different side of me. My normal side, I guess—"

"Ah, yes, Funny Edward. I like him a lot more than Mufasa Edward,"

"Mufasa Edward?" He began to trace patterns on my left forearm distractedly.

"You know, when you're acting all tough and alpha-male cum-master-like. I can tell you only do it because you have to keep up impressions with these motherfuckers," I mumbled. His hand was severely distracting. I didn't want his fingers on my forearm. I wanted them elsewhere, if you catch my drift.

I looked up to study his face. I'd never really spent a great deal of time examining his features because, though I may be outgoing and whatnot, I don't want Sex-Pot thinking I'm a fucking creep.

He was staring at his hand on my arm as it moved around in circles. I noticed he would clench and unclench his jaw a lot, too. Though, that was probably just from the E. His hair was messier than usual and was extra shiny and bronze under the lights.

Basically, Edward's hair looked like a brand spankin' new penny.

His eyelashes were ridiculously long and I almost asked him if he curled them or something. I'd never seen anything like them. He had full lips, too, and paired with the eyelashes, he looked so _innocent_.

Minus the fact that we were both fucked stupid on drugs right now.

"You're right, it is for impressions. I'm not nearly as much of a jackass as James is, but I'm not nearly as funny as Emmett. I guess I'm stuck somewhere in the middle in reality, so I just act tougher to suit my role in the school," Edward sighed, "however, I am a pretty cocky bastard. That probably won't be changing anytime soon, either. I'm by no means a gentleman." He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled.

I gave that one a hearty chuckle and agreed with him. He was a cocky bitch.

The moment was short lived; he was back to serious Edward, "I guess my entire point is that I want you to know you can trust me. With anything."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks, Dr. Phil. I thought ecstasy was supposed to make you… _ecstatic_, not serious."

"Bella, what happened on August 25th, 2007?"

My breathing stopped. I could feel his eyes burning holes into mine. I stared at the ceiling beside his head, instead.

"Nothing." It didn't come out as more than a squeak. An uncomfortable squeak.

Edward began rubbing comforting circles on my stomach and stroking my hair at the same time. I relaxed significantly.

"Please? Dish to me. I'll listen," he said.

Even though I should have been furious and crying at the memory of that day, I couldn't help but be horribly happy.

Stupid ecstasy.

"It's nothing significant, really, it just happened to fuck me up a lot," I started.

"Everything is significant, Bella,"

"Yes, well… no. I just… ugh." I pulled at my hair and rubbed my eyes.

What the hell… maybe all I needed was a pair of ears to listen to me and my trivial, shitty problems.

"Fuck, okay. Basically, back in Phoenix, Jasper and I were best friends, as you know. However, we've never told you that we used to have another best friend. His name was Laurent," I ran my hand over Edward's hand on my stomach, "I'd always had a different bond with Laurent. Jasper and I were constantly joking about sex and shit, while Laurent was my confidant – the only person I could really talk to. A month before the day from hell, Jasper and I started hooking up and growing closer and closer because of it."

I paused to breathe a little before diving into the shitty part,

"Well, Jasper was also Laurent's absolute _best_ friend. We may have been best friends, but Jasper had always been closer with Laurent than me. Bromance, if you will. So, I'd told Laurent that I'd started fooling around with some guy from school but I wouldn't tell him who it was. He even asked Jasper if he knew who it was, but of course, Whitlock didn't want to admit it. So, around rolls August 25th, the day Laurent was having a kegger. Naturally, I got wasted and ended up lying in one of the bedrooms to simmer down. This spins are a bitch, you know. I told Jasper where I was going in case he wanted to come… find me, later on."

I studied Edward's stone expression and continued on.

"So in waltzes Laurent, drunk as a pirate and came to lay with me on the bed. We were talking like usual when he just kind of… pounced on me and was really, I don't know, not himself. So my best friend that was practically my therapist is busy trying to force himself on me, while I'm crying out asking what the fuck he thought he was doing. He kept saying how I wanted it and that he'd always known I'd had a thing for him. I screamed out about how I didn't have a thing for him, but for Jasper instead. He backed off and… I've never seen someone so furious. As if on cue, Jasper walks in and gets tackled to the ground by Laurent. They're rolling around fighting and bloodying each other up pretty badly. I'm busy screaming my ass off because I don't want either to get hurt."

My eyes started to water a little bit. Stupid ecstasy, it was making me anxious.

"So then Jasper managed to get Laurent off of him and asked what was going on. Laurent explained the whole situation minus the trying to hook up with me part… but judging by Jasper's expression, he knew Laurent had tried. Laurent started screaming that he'd trusted Jasper and that I was his, not Jasper's and that 'brothers don't do that to each other'. Jasper looked absolutely crushed that his best friend was so pissed at him until Laurent turned to me and started calling me a bitch and slut. Normally those words don't bother me, but it was the moment I realized it was true. I was a bitch – I hooked up with one of my best friends and left the other in the dark about it."

"You're not a bitch, Bella," Edward whispered.

"I am. Just listen. So while Laurent is calling me on my shit, Jasper reaches around and punches him in the gut yelling that he of all people should not be insulting me. Laurent stood up and knocked Jasper in the chest, breaking some ribs, while asking Jasper who he 'picked', him or me. That Jasper couldn't have both, anymore. Not a best friend and a best fuck friend. Jasper looked torn to shreds – not only from the ribs, either. I was just sitting there crying and crying. Waiting for the moment he picked Laurent over me. But that moment never came because he ended up choosing me, instead. Jasper explained how a real friend would never make him pick, nor would he call his 'best friend' a slut. Jasper put all the blame on himself saying he'd made the move and everything, gone behind Laurent's back. Jasper walked over to the bed, grabbed my arm and dragged me away. That was the last time I saw Laurent. In one night, I managed to ruin Jasper's life and lose the one person that would listen to me. I'd fucked up at the expense of my last remaining best friend. The fact that Jasper has stuck by me even though I ruined his friendship… _that_ is my biggest regret. I regret that Jasper chose me over Laurent."

Edward seemed put off by what I had just said.

"That's hardly in your control. Jasper can pick who he wants, and judging by what you've said about that fucktard Laurent, I think he made the right choice."

"It doesn't matter what kind of idiot Laurent was. Jasper hasn't been genuinely happy ever since that day. It was all my fault."

Edward tugged on my hair to make me look at him. His eyes were frighteningly intense.

"It's _not_ your fault, Bella."

I opened my mouth to protest but Edward leaned down and caught my lips in his.

Instinctively, I gasped and pushed him off quickly. I panted while staring at him sitting in front of my with his mouth hanging open. My expression quickly turned evil and I grabbed the back of his neck to pull him into me again.

FUCK YES. FUCK YES. FUCK YES. FUCK YES.

Our mouths worked eagerly as I moved to straddle his waist. I moaned into his mouth as I felt him beneath me. I ran my hands down his back to bring him impossibly closer.

Oh, hello, muscles. Remember me?

I started grinding my hips into his as he ran his hands up my calves, massaging them. He didn't bother with asking for entrance to my mouth – he _demanded_ that shit. Our tongues were duelling for dominance as Edward worked his way up my thighs and I continued to grind into his hips.

Without hesitation, I pulled off his shirt as he pushed me backwards to lie on top of me. Needless to say, the friction was a-fucking-mazing and I could already tell that Edward was going to be _big_.

He sucked on my tongue roughly, moaning while he did so, before beginning to work my neck. I threaded my hands into his hair as I moaned at the tingling sensation from the drugs and Edward's skill combined. He pulled me up to rip off my shirt before palming my tits and rubbing against my dripping pussy.

I pulled his lips back to mine and took control this time. I pushed him onto his back and removed my bra. He groaned my name and I felt his dick twitch beneath me. My hips started their magic again as he reached up to cup my breasts and pull my mouth to his. I could feel the pressure building between my thighs.

"E-Edward," I panted.

He flipped me onto my back again and began to suck on my tits and reaching his hand higher and higher up my thigh.

"Bella," he breathed, "what do you want?"

"You," I whimpered, "you."

Edward's magical hands found their way to my thong and dragged it down agonizingly slow. I groaned, not willing to be patient right now.

Horny Bella gets what she wants.

"Edward, don't be a pussy-tease!"

He smirked up at me as he thrust a finger inside me. I should have been expecting it but I gasped and grabbed the sheets anyway. He began to work his hands, adding another finger and rubbing my clit. His name was pouring out of my mouth like it was the only word in my vocabulary. There were so many other things I wanted to scream, moan and groan to him… but his name was really all I could think of.

He leaned up over my body and kissed me roughly again – absorbing my hushed cries into his mouth. His fingers increased in pace, curling and thrusting and rubbing. The feel of his tongue in my mouth alone was good enough to get me off.

"Bella, you have no idea how badly I want you. God, you're so amazingly sexy. All I want to do is thrust into your tight, wet pussy over and over again and listen to you scream my name."

Edward put all of his weight onto my lower abdomen, working his hand into a frenzy on my clit. The pressure on my abdomen and the actions beneath that sent me fucking bungee-jumping off the edge.

Yes, bungee-jumping, because his David Copperfield hands did not only put me through one fucking amazing orgasm but two.

Two.

I leaned back into the pillow with a small smile playing on my lips as I watched Edward take his fingers from me and lick them clean.

Of course, I was ready for round two right there and then.

"Shit, Bella, you taste like… _caramel_!"

I chuckled at all of the comments I could have said in response, but decided to keep my mouth shut as Edward crawled up the bed to lay beside me.

I hopped onto his hips, "Don't you want me to return the favour?" I ground my hips once.

"Mmm, next time. Foreplay is fucking epic on E, but… well, it's hard to get it up when you're high."

I nodded my head in understanding.

"Well, if it's any consolation, Ed_wardo_," I said while wiggling my eyebrows, "your fingers could probably have their own show at Caesar's Palace in Vegas or something – seriously, I don't even want to know how you got so skilled. And your _tongue_, fuck me, if it works that well in my mouth, I can just imagine…"

There was a soft knock on the door and I flew off Edward to pull my bra and shirt back on.

"Edward?" the voice called softly from the other side, "I need to talk to you."

* * *

**Hokay, so I know that wasn't the best lemon_ at all_, but the next chapter's will be a lot... steamier. Hotter, if you will. More... long, hard _wood_ involved.**

**This one was more or less a display of trust.  
**

**As for Bella's regret -- it's not so much the _regret_ that's dramatic, but the significance of it later on. I can practically see the gears turning in your heads.**

**So yes, I suppose you can review now and tell me some lemony ideas. NO CONDIMENT IDEAS, THOUGH! Fuck, I don't know about you, but I know my Bella would fucking hate being slathered up in chocolate sauce.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Sex on Fire

**O hai!**

**So this is the first of the weekly updates. The one I posted in the middle of the week was a small reward for the many reviews I recieved ;] HINT HINT!!!  
**

**It's mostly Jasper's POV with a little... treat, I guess, at the end. It'll also show you whose POV the next chapter is in.**

**To my 88 (godly) _FIERCE_ bitches, I salute you ;]**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I own nothing. I own nothing._  
**

* * *

**JPOV:**

I almost felt bad for leaving Bella standing there at the door. But who could blame me? She was just kind of… twirling around looking at the room. It wasn't anything special – a few people hooking up, dancing… the usual.

I had grabbed Alice by the wrist and dragged her into the kitchen with me. If I was going to do this, I would need extreme liquid courage.

Hey, I may be pretty fucking rad most of the time, but when it comes to the ladies… hell, it's like my balls never dropped.

I had to hand it to Newton; he had a nice set up. He'd even found plastic shot glasses so people wouldn't be breaking shit left, right and centre. I set out 6 of the shot glasses in front of an overly excited Alice.

"Shots," I said simply.

She clapped her hands together, "My specialty."

"Whoever finishes first, wins." I began pouring tequila into the little cups.

"Wins what?" She asked while eyeing the tequila bottle.

I set the bottle down and scratched the back of my neck. I rested my hand there for a bit while I thought. Well, more like while I created a devious plan to snag Alice Cullen.

"Well, they win whatever they want, I guess," I mumbled, dropping my voice.

Alice nodded and jumped up and down a few times like a boxer before a match. She shook out her hands and breathed a few deep breaths before picking up the first shot glass and placing it in front of her wonderful… full… pink… lips…

"Jasper?" She looked confused

"Hm?"

"Uh, were you listening to me?"

"I was—ugh, sorry, Alice, I got distracted. What'd you say?"

Shit. I'm smooth as a fucking gravel road, aren't I?

"I said 'I win'," Alice said with a devilish grin accompanied by a drunken giggle.

I stared at her blankly for a few seconds before dropping my gaze to the six empty shot glasses in front of her.

What the fuck? I swear those must have evaporated because I definitely did not zone out _that_ long.

"Did you seriously just take all six of those in like… half a second, Alice?"

"It wasn't half a second, silly boy! It was like two minutes! You were standing there even after I said 'go'. Did you purposely lose? I mean, it's not alright if you did, but I'm not really up for a rematch in fear of alcohol poisoning," she rambled as she waved her hands around dramatically.

Oh, the things I would love her to do to me with those tiny hands…

I looked back up to her face and noticed her expectant expression. I felt my brow furrow as I tried to re-cap our conversation. I don't remember her asking a question…

"Jesus, Jasper! What am I going to do with you?!" Alice laughed as she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the kitchen.

I could hear her mumbling something about how I wasn't paying attention to her. Oh, no, no,_ no_. Little did she know that I was paying a little_ too_ much attention to her – to the point where she probably would have thought I was some creep.

We stumbled past James and Emmett debating whether or not to do a keg-stand and made our way into the backyard.

It was completely empty. _Fucking right_. It's Jasper time, baby.

"Alice, shit, were you raised by fucking boa constrictors?" I asked, "I need that hand, you know. It's my left, if you catch my drift."

She had pulled me to the back of the yard and beside a rather large willow tree. She pushed my back against it.

"I catch your drift, Jasper, and I'm _riding_ it," Alice purred into my ear.

_Schwing_!

I vaguely heard the porch door open and eventually someone start singing some song about… ecstasy? My mind was a little more focused on Alice, actually.

"Oh, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper," she began, "what on _Earth_ am I going to do with you? You've hardly been paying any attention to me the entire night!"

I shivered noticeably as she ran her hand down my shirt.

"I guess I'm going to have to make myself the centre of attention, now won't I?" She grabbed my collar and pushed herself against me, trapping me between the tree and her hot, little body.

Fuck me. I may not see any bright light right now – in fact, it's pitch black – but I'd bet my left nut that I just died and got a first-class ticket to heaven.

The second her tits brushed against my chest, I moaned. No, it wasn't the average moan; actually, it was more of a pained _groan_. She knew exactly how to work me up and, well, shit… that's why I like this woman. My dick was already getting hard because of all this excitement.

"Mm, did you just moan, Jazzy? Do you like it when I do this?" Alice started rubbing her chest all over mine and I basically could have cum right then and there.

"F-fuck, Alice," I gasped. The fact that I was almost completely numb from the alcohol except for that _tingling_ you get was just boosting the friction her chest was causing.

Alice ran her cold hands up my chest slowly and made her way to my shoulders. My breath was so ragged that I probably looked like I had run a mile… or seven. Her fingers danced along them for a second before grabbing my neck and pulling me down to her mouth.

Even though she was the one to pull me down, I was the one to start attacking her mouth. My hands found their way to her waist to bring her closer to me. Our lips moved in a vicious sync – fast and furious. The sexual tension that had been between us for the past few days melted away as she broke the kiss to pull off my shirt.

I spun us around so that her back was against the tree and I would have more access to her.

Alice's arms explored my back as I began to kiss her neck. My tongue traced her pulse points and I planted open-mouthed kisses along her jaw-line.

For a moment, I hoped that the person who'd come into the backyard had gone away or else they were about to get a really fucking hot show.

My hands found the bottom of her short dress and I hiked it up over her head.

Oh, god. Fuck me sideways. Black. Lace.

I ran my hands up the back of her thighs and cupped her ass, "Shit, Alice, are you trying to kill me?"

Alice moaned and arched her back into my chest, "If it'll get you to keep touching me, then fuck yes."

She began to suck on the area between my neck and collarbone before I pulled her face to mine. Our kisses were sloppy but fucking hot. I traced her bottom lip and she opened her mouth eagerly. I moaned softly when our tongues touched and she sighed heavily into me. I leaned all of my body weight into her to keep her against the tree. She broke away with a _loud _groan at the feel of my hard-on pressing against her. I went back to working her neck as I palmed her perfect tits and ground myself against her.

Alice's hands started working the button on my jeans and looped her thumb around to bring my boxers down with them.

She spun us around so I was slumped against the tree again. My dick was fucking twitching in anticipation.

Alice dropped to her knees in front of me, emerald eyes gazing into mine, "Am I the centre of your attention now, Jazzy?"

She maintained eye-contact as she wrapped her hand around my dick.

"Ugh, f-fuck yes," I moaned as my head lolled back into the bark.

"Good, because your cock is the centre of mine," she said nonchalantly as she worked my member up and down, "I'm not even sure if you'll fit into my small mouth. My little tongue may not be able to stroke your huge cock."

My hips thrust out in reaction to her movements.

"Alice, suck me, p-please," I pleaded.

Her answer was obvious as she wrapped her lips around my head.

"Shh-it," I hissed at the warmth, gripping the bark of the tree.

She lowered her head, taking in as much of me a she could until I felt myself hit the back of her throat. I groaned and forced my hips to refrain from trying to fuck her mouth. She hummed around my dick as she bobbed up and down and wrapped a hand around what she couldn't reach.

I was only getting a blow-job, and I was moaning like I was having the best sex of my fucking life.

Alice cupped my balls in her other free hand as I wound my fingers through her hair. She continued moaning and humming around my cock as she bobbed. I could feel that I was going to finish soon and tugged roughly on her hair.

"S-shit, Alice… gonna cum…," I panted.

She moved to the end of my dick and paid more attention to the sensitive spot on the underside of my head while she pumped the rest with her hand.

Fucking right this girl knew what she was doing.

She reached around and cupped my ass to bring me closer to her but the sensation overload pushed me over the edge.

"I-I'm… fuck… cumming…," I groaned as I shot myself into her throat and collapsed into the willow tree.

Alice swallowed eagerly and continued to suck me clean before popping up and starting to kiss me again.

I broke away for some much needed air and she went back to stroking my chest and sucking my neck.

It took a few minutes, but I regained my composure and pulled her face back to mine.

"That… was… fucking… amazing…," I said between steamy kisses.

She hummed in agreement and ran her hands through my hair.

I realized that Alice was probably as worked up as I had been. She'd have to be a fucking champion to not be.

I ran my fingers down her back and circled around to trace the swell of her glorious tits. She pulled away from me with pleading eyes and I knew that I was headed in the right direction.

My hands made their way through her cleavage and down her stomach to the edge of her lacy thong.

Alice moaned and gripped my bicep with force. She whimpered out something that sounded like "please" and I took it as the okay to go ahead.

I dipped my hand under the little amount of fabric there was.

It's my lucky day. She's bare.

My index finger ran up her slit. She shuddered a bit and pulled my lips back to hers. She nibbled on my bottom lip.

"God, Alice, you're so fucking wet," I mumbled.

I slid my finger into her pussy and she moaned against my mouth, leaning into me. My free arm wrapped around her waist to hold her steady.

I pumped my finger a few times before sliding another in. I ran my thumb up to her clit so I could work both areas at the same time. One of her legs hooked around my knee to allow me more access.

My mouth was busy tongue-fucking hers, while my one hand was busy fucking her pussy and the other managed to find its way to her tits again.

Can't get enough of those sugar tits.

Alice's breath was coming out in gasps and strangled moans. Her hips began to grind into my hand, which was starting to make me hard again because she was positioned right over my cock.

"J-Jasper…," she would moan every few seconds.

I could tell she was close when her pussy started to tighten around my fingers and she started writhing around erratically while squealing a little.

"Ugh, fuck, Jasper, I'm cumming," Alice squealed before slumping her body into mine. I continued to pump and rub her until she came down from her high.

I had a strange urge to lick the juices on my hand but decided against it.

Alice straightened herself out and ran her hand up my chest to pull me into a hug. We stood like that – naked and half-naked – for a solid few minutes before we helped each other dress again.

… Well, fuck. Where did this leave us now? I mean, I've never really been one to throw my feelings out in the open… mainly because it came back to bite me in the ass, but this girl's different. Way different.

I decided I was going to tell her how I felt about her. I felt something between us and, damn it, I'm going to make her mine if it kills me.

Alice laced her hand in mine and began tugging me toward the house with a sheepish grin on her face. I stopped mid-stride and pulled her into me.

"Listen, I know you think I've been ignoring you, Alice," I whispered, "but I want you to know that—,"

"Uh, hold that thought, Jazzy," she said as she reached into her purse, "Rose is calling me. I'll talk to you later."

She skipped away into the house, leaving me stunned in the middle of the backyard.

The house was still crowded by the time my legs dragged me in there; in fact, I think it was fuller than before.

I couldn't walk through a room without my name being hollered out and getting around fifteen claps on the back.

Jeez, these people are really into stating the obvious, eh? No shit my name is Jasper. Stop shouting it.

Needless to say, the Alice incident left me in a pretty shitty mood. She was so willing to ditch me and wouldn't let me finish what I was saying. I kind of doubt that whatever Rose had to say was more important than me professing my feelings for her… but then again, I've learned to expect the unexpected.

I made my way into the main room and saw a rather dishevelled Bella making her way down the stairs.

I snuck up behind her and grabbed her wrist.

"Oh, ho, ho! Swan, what have you been up to?"

She spun around and I noticed her pupils were the size of a penny.

"What does it look like, Whitlock? I popped some E and went off to relieve my stress with…," she hesitated and looked around, "a random party-goer." She flashed a smile at me.

Of course she did. Bella always got the stereotypical ecstasy high. Super happy and super horny.

"What about you? Your hair is looking rather messy, Jasp," Bella observed, "fucking Alice already?"

"Shut the fuck up, Swan," I didn't feel like being provoked, "let's peace. Now." I grabbed her shoulders and forced her out the door. We were done here – fucked and been fucked. Well, fucked _over_ in my case.

* * *

**EPOV:**

I watched Bella dress in a hurry and shuffle out the bathroom exit so the person at the door couldn't see her.

Hell. Yes. I hooked up with Bella. Jealous? You should be.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I walked to the door. I was in the middle of my mental happy dance as I flung it open.

"It's about time, and where did your piece of ass go?" James said as he brushed past me into the room.

"She left, obviously. Doesn't take a genius to see that," I mumbled.

"I guess she wasn't any good; you look like you've got a stick shoved up your ass," he laughed as he lay down on the bed.

If only he knew what _just_ happened there.

"Whatever, what do you want, James?" I chose to keep standing at the door. Whatever he had to say really couldn't be that important.

"Look, man, you're my best friend… and I may be more wasted than a landfill but I need some advice." He ran his hands down his cheeks.

"James, no offence, but I was busy hooking up… and you cockblock me to have a _heart-to-heart_? Can we just deal with this later?" I checked the clock on the wall, "It's late, anyway, just crash at my place and we'll talk."

Oh, and maybe have a pillow-fight and dish about which guys we think are just oh-so-hot? Fuck no.

James got up off the bed and walked over to me. We were about the same height and he glared into my eyes. For a second, I thought he was going to go ape-shit on me or something.

"Fuck, Cullen! Where the shit did you find ecstasy?! And why the fuck didn't you fucking tell me?!"

I let out a sigh of relief followed by a fit of laughter as I clapped him on the shoulder and turned to walk out of the room.

He caught up to me easily, "Man, seriously! I'm jealous of you. I bet you didn't even pay for that shit."

"Nope. Free, of course," I laughed. As long as James wasn't actually mad, he was funny to watch.

"Fuuuuck," he pulled on his short hair, "I. Want. Ecstasy. I'm craving it."

As we made our way down the stairs, I could see Rosalie and Emmett grinding on the dance floor and Alice looking… depressed? What the shit?

James was still rambling on about ecstasy when we hit the last step.

"Listen, Cullen, I'm going to go find some E and I'll meet you back at your place so we can talk, alright?"

I simply nodded as I made my way over to Alice.

"What's up, buttercup?" I said as I plopped down on the couch beside her.

"Ew, Edward, that was so lame," she laughed half-heartedly.

Even though I was still high, my heart couldn't help but sink a little as I noticed how truly sad she looked.

"Seriously, Alice, what's up?" My voice sounded distant. I was starting to get a little worried about her.

"Nothing, Edward, just drop it. Let's go."

She flew off the couch and grabbed Rosalie by the arm, much to the displeasure of Emmett. I caught up to him, grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door.

It took us all about a half-hour to walk home since we were pretty fucked up. By the time we made it there, the door was already open.

Emmett and Rosalie were busy backing their way up the stairs as they dry-humped each other, while Alice slowly followed behind them.

I made my way into the kitchen to grab a Coke and some food. I wasn't hungry at all, but I knew I'd be dying in the morning if I didn't eat something. I was thirsty as fuck, though.

The Coke was gone in no-seconds-flat and I slowly devoured the sandwich I'd made.

"Fuck me," my head whipped around to see James digging through my fridge, "I need a drink! My mouth is like the Sahara desert!"

He grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it back quickly before wiping his mouth and staring at me.

I sighed and set down what was left of my sandwich. I walked past him and down the stairs to my room.

James ran in past me and jumped on my bed. I sat down on the edge and turned to face him.

"'Kay, man, let's talk."

* * *

**Ow ow! Steamy.  
**

**I wonder what James and Edwardo will be conversing about... why don't you guys tell me your thoughts in some FABULOUS reviews?**

**You guys are pretty amazing with those, actually. I mean... I got 20 for the last chapter... and over 30 for the one before.**

**Keep it up, you fierce motherfuckers ;]  
**


	7. Chapter 7: World's Greatest

**Salut, mes amis! **

**Now, I know I'm late by a day or two... but I had a busy weekend. Two parties and then I spent most of yesterday recovering -- if you know what I mean.**

**Anyway... I got this chapter done as soon as I could -- sacrificing some much needed homework time, too -- so that y'all could get some reading done. We all know how important it is to read!**

**Almost as important as reviewing. Hint.**

**Now, I suppose I'll get a move on and let you get to reading.**

**(OH! I thought I'd mention this in regards to how much I love all of you -- I got over 1000 hits in FIVE hours for the last chapter... I declare you all my belated Valentines)  
**

**To my 114 _Fierce _bitches, I salute you.**

**_Disclaimer: Nothing is to me, like Twilight is to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own shit._  
**

* * *

**EPOV:**

Don't get me wrong or anything… James really is my go-to guy and all, but it's times like this where I wish he didn't talk so much. I know that's why he gets along with Bella so well, but… really, I've never heard a bro dish his feelings so easily.

I leaned back onto my bed and rested my hands behind my head. James sat staring at me for a few moments before I gestured for him to move this shit on.

"Woah, calm down, Cullen," he laughed, "can't a guy talk about his shit every once in a while?"

"It would help if the guy was actually saying something, wouldn't it?" I flashed my fakest grin at him – earning a pillow to the face.

"Wow, James, you're becoming more of a bitch by the second, eh? First, it's all 'oh, my god! Cullen, let's have a sleepover and talk about our feelings' and now it's 'pillow fight!'" I threw my jazz hands out in the air for a second before punching him in the shoulder.

Of course, I punched a _little_ harder than I was intending… but the fucker deserved it for cockblocking me.

"Actually, _Edward_, the girly slumber party was your idea, remember? I've been sitting here waiting for you to bust out some chick flicks."

We laughed a little before settling into an awkward silence. I mean _awkward_. I squirmed around on the bed a little, willing for him to start talking so that I can roll over and sleep.

You know how it is; I figured he'd probably get pissy if I passed out right now.

James cleared his throat, "Uh, so… I guess I should start talking. Shit, ecstasy really does fuck-all when it comes to heart-to-hearts, huh."

There was a strange edge to his voice. Nerves?

"Man, my night was fucking unreal, eh? I did like five keg-stands with Emmett and Mike came and smoked a bowl with me. That douche was talking about some kiss like he'd never had one before… I didn't catch who the unlucky girl was, but fuck was he ever riled up about that shit." James rolled off the bed, laughing, before making his way over to my dresser.

He pulled out a pair of pyjama bottoms and held them up for my approval.

Whatever, he may as well make himself comfortable. Maybe that will get him to cut the shit and get to the fucking point already.

I rubbed my eyes and propped myself up on my elbows.

James had stripped off his shirt and was checking himself out in the mirror. Flexing and whatnot.

"No matter how long you stare at yourself, James, you'll always be ugly as ass," I said with a smile before flopping back on my bed.

"Oh, Cullen," he sneered while pulling up a chair at the end of the bed, "I bet Bella would disagree with you."

… What the fuck?

"How the hell did she come into all this?"

"Calm down, Edward. I'm just stating the obvious that Bella wants to get on my shit," he laughed.

I think I know _someone's_ shit that Bella wanted to get on just hours ago…

Of course, James continued on, "She's hot, eh? Small enough that you could toss her around a little but she's feisty enough that she'd be a challenge. And her _chest_. Don't tell me you haven't noticed _those_ assets, man. Fuck, and her attitude, too… I bet she likes some real dirty shit."

Needless to say, I was getting pretty fucking angry hearing him talk about Bella like that. I mean, sure, I've talked like that about various bitches, but Bella is his _friend_ and my… friend with benefits?

I sat up on my bed to glare at James.

"Dude," I hissed through my teeth, "Cut. To. Your. Fucking. Point."

James ran a hand over his hair and pulled on his cheeks before finally resting his hands on his stomach.

"Jeez, you'd think you'd be a little more chipper due to the E and the fact you just got some pussy…," he began, "well, I guess… I need your opinion on something."

"And that would be?"

James' cheeks reddened a bit and he sighed, "I need you to get Bella to like me."

I think I fell off my bed.

I looked around me…

Yep, I did. Rolled right off of that motherfucker.

I popped my head up over the side, "T-that's not an opinion…"

"I know, I know, man… but I guess I didn't know how to word my shit right and – fuck, I want Bella so bad."

I am the lowest piece of shit on the planet. I could tell James had a thing for Bella – albeit physically – but I _just_ hooked up with her. And…

Well…

I don't plan on stopping any time soon, either.

"O-oh, uh… I don't think I'm the best person to help," I mumbled, running my hands through my hair.

Fuck.

"Sure you are, man. You're my number one bro. Besides, you're closest with Bella, other than Jasper – and we all know I can't go ask him to help a brother out."

"Why can't you ask him?" Anyone would be better than me…

"Because he's fucked her! He's gotta still want that shit for himself. Actually, I think he's kind of wheeling Alice… but I bet he's still getting some on the side, you know what I'm saying?"

Oh, jesus, I knew what he was saying, alright.

I knew I wasn't going to give Bella up to James… and I_ definitely_ wasn't planning on helping him out, either. Luckily James is oblivious to life, because I'm going to have to do what I used to only do to my women…

Play James.

* * *

**BPOV:**

I hate Mondays. I vote we banish them from the calendar.

Be gone, fee fi fo fum.

They won't even know what hit 'em.

"I'm not even going to ask what you're doing, Bells," chuckled Charlie. How he could be such a morning person always baffled me.

I ripped my eyes away from the calendar I was scratching apart on the kitchen table – next to my stellar bowl of Fruit Loops.

"Ah, yes, Charlie… just the father I was looking for," I said sweetly.

"Oh, were all of your other fathers busy?"

Clearly I don't get my witty-as-fuck sense of humour from his side of the family…

"… Right. Anywho, I've got a brilliant proposition for you! I think that you should let me skip school."

"No, Bella. You haven't even been at the Academy for a _complete_ week yet. I'm sure you've got to have some work to catch up on."

"Charles, we all know that I don't _do_ Mondays. I hate them. Please, just this once. I swear I'm still hung-over from Friday. Do you want me to puke all over Forks Academy? That would be child abuse."

Jasper dragged himself into the kitchen to join the fruitful conversation.

"Personally, I think it'd be funny to see you puke all over the Academy. Send her, man," Jasper smiled.

Jasper and Charlie bumped fists before turning to nod and laugh at me, respectively.

"You're going. I've gotta act like a father every once in a while, Bells."

Well, shit. There went my not-so-well-formed plan.

I slowly turned my attention to Jasper who was smiling smugly at me.

"If I have to go to school, you have to go to school. Besides, I could use the distraction of having you bitching at my side," Jasper sighed.

I groaned, "Fuck, Whitlock. What the hell is up with you, lately? You've hardly been talking to anyone – let alone leaving your room. Are you getting all emotional on me, or something? 'Cause I don't think I can handle hearing whiny ballads floating through the house,"

I tapped the wall behind me,

"Thin walls, Jasp. Thin walls."

"Shove it, Swan," he hissed. He grabbed his backpack and stormed out the front door.

Oh, no he did _not_.

Fierce bitch #1 just drove off… without me.

* * *

I parked my Audi beside Jasper's Charger and headed inside.

In all honesty, I was a little miffed that Jasper would force me to go to school and then leave without me. Sure, I understand he's all wounded and brooding due to some unknown factor right now, but does that mean that he can't fit in any Bella time?

Apparently, it does.

I stared at my locker for five minutes, debating whether or not to go to English. On the one hand, Jasper needs some time alone. On the other, this is my _education_ we're talking about. The one he seemed to care so much about this morning. You know, when he forced me to come to this hell hole.

I grabbed my books and headed off to class – preparing to face Jasper's silent treatment. Fortunately, I knew that he would come to me when he was ready – to talk about whatever was up his ass lately.

My pace began to slow as I thought over Friday night. Obviously whatever is wrong with Jasper happened at Mike's, but _what?_ From what I'd seen of him earlier that night, he and Alice had been hitting shit off pretty well. Maybe he got cockblocked?

… Cockblocked.

I stopped walking.

_Edward._

How the _FUCK_ could I forget that I hooked up with him?!

I slapped my wrist lightly. I felt so _ungrateful_! Basically taking a trip with Edward (in more ways than one) to Pleasuretown – riding the rainbows and unicorns, only to _forget_ it!?

A smile found its way onto my lips and I found myself laughing lightly as the bits and pieces of the night came back to me. I even started doing a little dance.

"I'm the world's greatest," I sang, "sex-bomb, sex-bomb."

Looking around me while dancing, I noticed that I was alone (thankfully.) Which also meant that I was late for class. Which also meant that I wouldn't have the chance to talk to Jasper before class started… obviously.

I adjusted my skirt and tie before taking a step in the direction of my class.

"You know, I always seem to catch you at the worst moments, eh?"

My books went flying as I whipped around screaming.

_Sex-Pot._ You devil, you.

"For fuck's sake, Edwardo, I've said it before and I'll fucking say it again – I need to buy you a bell."

Edward pushed himself off of the row of lockers he was leaning on and made his way over to my books. He picked them up and placed them in his messenger bag.

Oh, hot damn. He looked extra fine today. I let my eyes rake over his body a few times – taking in the ensemble. Sure, every guy was wearing the same shirt, tie and pants… but only Sex-Pot could make them look _sexy_. Jasper simply made it look _hot._ Not sexy.

He had a smug look on his face at the moment, but I could tell that he looked _brighter. _He had his pants hanging lower than acceptable, while his shirt was busy making love to his chest muscles.

Those sexy, sexy chest muscles that I've felt, licked and—

"Did I scare you?" Edward asked while chuckling lightly.

"Oh, no, not at all! I mean, doesn't everyone in Forks scream and chuck their books across the hallway randomly?"

"Only when I walk by." He winked.

The wink of doom.

"Righto. Anyway, I guess that I'll need my extremely interesting text-books back so I can go to my even more interesting class," I mumbled while reaching toward his bag.

He slapped my hand away and grabbed my waist, dragging me down the hallway.

"Actually, we're not going to school today, Bella," he said distractedly.

Let me run through the things that Edward has proven to be so far:

Sex-Pot, check.

King of the town, check.

Cum-master, check.

Knight in shining armour_, check_.

I tried pathetically to protest and actually give two-hoots that I was going to be missing my classes – which made Edward laugh hysterically, and have to let go of my waist to hold his sides.

"Oh, wow, Bella – is that my gut all over the wall? Because you just made me bust one," I punched him in the arm before throwing my arm around his waist, "but actually, we're going back to my house for the day."

I looked up at him as we passed through the doors into the parking lot, "Ow, ow! _Edward_! Taking me home? You gotta buy me a drink first."

I tried to wink dramatically but failed, of course.

"Good one, Swan," he said sarcastically, "you're coming to assist me in the removal of a certain gnome that has set up habitat in _my_ bedroom. Not even _her_ bedroom."

We stopped in front of his car and he paused his speech to open the car door for me – which, needless to say, made me die a little.

"So," he said once he was in the driver's seat and backing out of the lot, "you're going to go in there and find out what her deal is. Usually she'd tell me, but she insists that I 'don't want to know'. Then, you'll extract her from my room and send her off to school."

Ah, ah, ah! Did he think I wouldn't catch that little bit at the end?

I crossed my legs seductively and looked over to gauge his reaction. His smug smile faltered for a second.

"I guess I'll go back to school with her, then," I sighed dramatically, "I mean… you implied that this would take all day – but if not, then I don't want to be a _bad student_."

Edward cleared his throat a little, "Well, I thought we could spend the rest of the day… together?"

Psh, he _would_ make it sound like I had an option. Hmm, tough decision – spend the day with _Sex-Pot_ or go back to the Academy and get oogled by my creepy French teacher…

"Sounds fierce, baby boy."

He smiled and we pulled into the Cullen's driveway.

"Oh, before I forget, Bella," Edward whispered while undoing my seatbelt – letting his hands linger, "don't tell James about this."

He got out of the car then and made his way over to my side. I, however, hardly noticed the door opening because of the fog of my confusion.

Why couldn't I tell James? I told James everything. True, it would be a bit awkward telling him about Edward and all the dirty details…

I made sure to flash a little more than necessary to Sex-Pot as I climbed out of the car and walked into their _beautiful_ house. Very classic – white wood with a wrap around balcony.

"Fuck, your house is _epic_," I stated, "it's beautiful! It's so homey."

I noticed a blur of light brown hair poke out of a room in front of me. I then realized that it wasn't a blur, it was possibly _the_ most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had barrel curls that reached just below her shoulders and a smile that could break a heart.

Seriously, I could almost feel my heart breaking.

"Hello, dear," the woman said as she made her way towards me, "I'm Esme, Edward's mother."

My jaw dropped and I glanced between the two. I _definitely_ knew where Edward, Alice and Emmett got their looks from.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen, I'm Bella Swan – I'm Alice's, Emmett's and," I hesitated, "Edward's friend. I hear she needs someone other than her brother to confide in, at the moment, so I'm here to help!"

Yep, I've still got the parental charm – works every time. Esme gleamed down at me – she was a few inches taller – and wrapped me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, bless your little heart! Alice has been in such a mood lately! Ever since the kids got back from that party at the Newton's, she has hardly left her room—,"

Edward interrupted, "You mean _my_ room, Mom…"

"Yes, yes, dear. We all know you need your space," Esme returned her attention to me, "Oh, he's so anti-social sometimes, Bella. You know he picked the room in the basement just so he could avoid having to socialize?"

I had to laugh at that – Sex-Pot seemed pretty fond of _socializing_, in my opinion… Oh. OH! Shit, he's clever.

"I'll bet that's why he picked it," I said with an accusing smile in Edward's direction. He elbowed me in the side.

"WELL! Mom, not that this hasn't been fan-fucking-tastic or anything, but I want that raccoon out of my room and Bella's going to go get it out. Okay? Have fun at work," he said, placing a kiss on Esme's head and ushering me down the stairs.

I paused and turned back toward Esme, "It was really lovely to meet you, Esme! I hope I'll see you soon!"

"Oh, dear, I have a feeling I'll be seeing you quite often!" Esme laughed musically.

We made it to the bottom of the winding stairs and into a round hallway lined with about eight doors.

Edward laced his fingers through mine delicately before leading me through the door across from the stairs.

"You act so differently in public, eh?" Edward noted, "I've never seen… well, _anyone_ be so polite to an adult."

I leaned into his side since the dark hallway was a little narrow, "I'm actually quite the parent-charmer. Your mother is gorgeous, by the way."

"Good luck with my dad, then. He'll be tough to crack," he added before finally reaching another door – which I assumed to be his room – and pounded roughly on the frame,

"Alice, Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Room!"

Silence.

"Fuck, seriously. Get out!"

"Just leave me here to die, Edward," was her muffled response.

Edward glanced down at me and motioned with his eyes for me to go in.

I sighed and pushed him out of the way to get to the doorknob.

I let myself in and made my way over to the bed where Alice lay with her head buried in Edward's pillow.

"Edward, seriously, I don't want to talk right now," she groaned.

"Oh, quite the contrary, dear Alice. I believe that you're just itchin' to talk about your fabulous problems or else you wouldn't be camping out in your brother's room, you little attention whore," I said while patting the top of her head.

She turned her head to look up at me and a smile grew more pronounced as she realized who the fuck was talking to her.

"Bella! Oh, thank god. I need to talk to you so badly. I was hoping that Edward would bring you back here – well, not hoping, I guess, since I _knew_ he would. Okay," she adjusted her position so she was sitting cross-legged in front of me, "… wait, hold on."

She hopped off the bed and ran to the door. In one swift motion, she flung the door open and Edward fell into the room.

As well, I rolled off the bed in a fit of laughter.

"Edward! Don't _eavesdrop!_ Go watch a movie or something – I'll get Bella to meet you in the theatre when we're done. Now get out, bitch!"

Sex-Pot stood up, rubbing his head where it smacked on the hardwood, and made his way down the hall. Alice waited until she heard a series of doors slamming.

"Okay," she said, turning back to me, "it's about… Jasper."

I crawled back onto the bed and fixed my hair. I leaned back and got myself comfortable – noticing that the room smelled just like Edward.

"Whitlock? Shoot,"

"Alright… so, um… fuck, Bella, I don't know where to start."

"The beginning would be nice."

"Well, there are technically two beginnings?"

"That makes a shitload of sense, Alice,"

"Okay, um, see, a few years ago… I was adopted into this family,"

"What the _fuck?_ But you look _exactly_ like Emmett – well, without the curly hair and you have Edward's eyes. I mean, seriously, I was basically convinced that Edward was adopted."

Alice laughed a little before her expression faltered and she exhaled heavily.

"No, no. It's me. Emmett and Edward are twins – somehow, I don't know. Well, I guess it's basic biology as to _how_ but… oh, you know what I mean. So, I was adopted because my mother and father divorced – messily, of course – and neither one of them wanted to care for me. They put me up for adoption instead."

I opened and closed my mouth a few times – trying to find my words,

"I know, they're bitches," she laughed.

Shit, she took the words right out of my mouth.

"I guess I've developed some emotional issues – a phobia of affection, maybe. I just can't seem to let many people in, I don't particularly like compliments and such, and… well, I don't believe in love. Edward's been great at helping me understand that not everyone breaks bonds like my parents did – he's seriously like the brother I never had.

"And that brings us to now. With Jasper. Ever since day one, he kind of wormed his way into my mind. I can't stop thinking about him… and, uh, on Friday…,"

I leaned in, urging her to continue.

"… We hooked up," she said in a small voice.

I jumped off the bed, "Lord almighty! I _knew_ it! I knew it!" I clapped my hands furiously and began dancing around the room.

Alice stared at me like a deer-in-headlights,

"Wh-what? You mean you're not mad?"

I stopped my dance number and made my way over to Alice, patting her shoulder.

"No fucking way, baby girl. That boy has had you on his mind since we got here."

"It just sucks, though, Bella! I _want_ to be close to him, but I'm too afraid. I don't want a broken heart – I won't be able to handle it! But he's so diff—,"

I held up my hand, "Wait… is this why Jasper's been acting so depressed? What did you say to him?"

"I-I, nothing! I didn't say anything! I mean, he was about to say something when Rose called me and I had to go… but other than that, nothing."

I nodded my head and she rubbed her face,

"Why, Bella? Is he okay?"

"He's just been acting like an emo kid. Listen, go to school and talk it out with him, Alice. He'll understand – he's in a similar situation. Go."

She nodded and sprung off the bed, bouncing out the door with a contagious smile before leaning back into the room.

"Oh, Bella… the theatre is the door to the left of the stairs," she giggled.

"Hey, Alice," I stuck up my middle finger with a mocking smile on my face, "your brother's fucking hot."

I waited in Edward's room until I heard her laughter fade. I stepped out into the corridor and made my way back to the circular room.

Door on the left.

I turned the knob and could hear the faint bass of a movie. My phone rang just as I stepped into the dark room.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Bella?"

My eyes grew wide at the same time I was pressed into the wall by Edward.

"Bella, where the fuck are you?"

Edward kissed me furiously and I couldn't help but moan into the phone.

Realizing what I had just done, I snapped the phone shut.

Edward pulled away quickly, "Who was that?"

I could see his emerald eyes peering into mine as I stared at him blankly.

"James."

* * *

**Om nom nom nom.  
**

**Longest chapter yet, not that you care.**

**Now... review to make me happy, pleaasee? I want to hopefully get to 124?  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Right Round

**O hai!**

**Well, I obviously wanted to post this on time, but, as you all know, the website was down and I figured that I might as well just post it the week after since y'all would be doing homework and shit. **

**So, um, I don't know if you guys know that I got quite a few reviews for the last chapter? Holla. I did. SO, you guys can make that magic happen again. Why? Because, well, I love it. It's like… my drug. **

**FanFiction… my anti-drug.**

**I'm posting this tonight instead of my usual Saturday/Sunday due to the fact I've got the most impressive amount of homework I've had all year. All due next week, of course. AND I'm going out tonight, and tomorrow night -- so it was the only time I really could! Here's to hoping some of you are at home on this wonderful Friday evening?  
**

**Anywho, on with the show.**

**To my 146 **_**Fierce**_** bitches, I salute you.**

_**Disclaimer: I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me. I wish I owned Twilight.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**EPOV:**

Beautiful. B-e-a-uitiful. This _would_ happen to me.

I had a strange feeling before – well, _two_ strange feelings in this case, if you catch my drift – that this wasn't going to be easy for me.

I stared at Bella for a moment before looking toward the door and tugging on the hair at the nape of my neck. I shuffled my feet in frustration and shoved my hands in my back pockets.

"Fuck," I sighed.

Bella's little hand found my jaw and she forcefully turned my face to meet her eyes. Her big brown ones searched mine for something. She dropped her claws once she started to speak.

"Don't even worry about it. James was probably just calling because we usually spend this spare period together. Yeah, yeah, he'll be kind of confused about the moan—,"

"I'm sure he won't be that confused once he puts two and two together…," I mumbled, struggling to think of a fucking idea.

Then it hit me. I was supposed to be paying games with him, right? Well, let the Olympics begin, man.

Bella had rambled off on a tangent about how she was "abso-fucking-lutely" positive that James was probably going to have a million questions for her – but that she'd never admit that it was me making her moan.

Huh, I liked the sound of that – Bella moaning because of _me._ Fuckin' right.

"Uh, hey, you know what, Bella?" I placed my hand on the small of her back and began guiding her toward the seating area, "I'm going to go… get us some popcorn and shit. You can pick the movie."

She twisted around in my arms, fluffing her hair.

"You mean you put on _Fight Club_ and don't want to finish it?"

I totally wanted to finish it. It's one of my favourite movies. I just didn't want her oogling Brad Pitt instead of me…

"Nah. I was just watching it to pass time while you shot-your-shit with Alice. So… yeah, time's ticking. You – pick movie. Me – get popcorn," I said as I gently pushed her down onto one of the couches. I didn't mean to be so… rude with her but I _needed_ to get out of there A.S.A.P.

I turned on my heel and basically flew out the door into the hallway. I bolted up the stairs and into the kitchen – obviously, I was _actually_ going to have to make some popcorn to keep up appearances. I ripped into the box of popcorn and chucked a bag into the microwave – hitting the first time setting I could.

"Phone, phone, phone…," I chanted as I searched all of my pockets for my cell-phone, "where the fuck is it?!"

Pant pockets… no luck.

Shirt pocket… nope.

"Ughh…," I screamed, jumping up and down, "FUCK MY LIFE!"

I mean, come on, this was almost a life-or-death situation. In all seriousness, if James found out and then decided to scrap me – well, I'd be dead in a second.

What? Have you _seen_ his arms? He's like a mini-Emmett, but leaner!

I ran out of the kitchen, ignoring the annoying beeping from the microwave, and into the foyer. I spun around in a circle before patting down my pockets again.

The car. It had to be in the car.

I booked it out the front door – not even bothering to shut it – and over to my car. My foot caught in one of the grooves in the driveway just as I was opening the car door and I tripped into it, over the console and receiving a nice bruise from the stick-shift.

All in all, it looked like a really bad sitcom.

My eyes, however, opened to the most glorious sight.

My phone.

I fished my keys out from my pocket – without bothering to adjust my position – and turned the car on to the first setting so I could listen to some music. I'd need to calm down before talking to James or he'd be suspicious.

I swear that guy's like fucking Sherlock Holmes.

The music started blasting through the car – though, I wasn't focusing on the song – and I dialled James' number.

"Pick up… pick up… pick—James? Hey, man!"

There was a short silence before James responded, "Cullen? Are you with Alice?"

… Weird question, but whatever floats his boat, "No, why?"

"Why the fuck else would you be listening to that fucking mess of a song, bro?" He grumbled.

I glanced at my dashboard as the song title flashed across the screen and the chorus began to play.

_You spin my head right round, right round when you go down, when you go down, down_.

I couldn't have changed the channel any quicker.

"Fuck, dude, I swear I wasn't listening to it… fucking Flo Rida – I mean, who the fuck spells their name like Florida? I bet there are _so many_ people who don't even know—"

"Cullen, what the fuck do you want?" James sounded pissed and a wave of worry crashed over me.

What if he knows? Fuck. Shit. Damn.

"Uh… yeah, right, um… I was just wondering if you've seen Bella today?" I shut my eyes hoping he would play along.

Five whole seconds passed by before he answered, "Nope."

"Oh, uh, 'cause she was supposed to drive Alice to school today and, uh, she didn't. Which, you know, pissed me off because that meant _I_ had to drive her and then, when we got to school, Alice said that Bella's car was there but she wasn't…?"

I finally straightened myself up in the seat and turned off the car – making my way back inside.

"Why does it matter, Cullen? I think she's with Jasper or some shit like that. She sounded like she was having a pretty fucking fantastic time…"

Thank. God.

He was playing along. My ego inflated a little, too. I knew she was having a good time. I'm the master.

"How?"

"Moaning and shit. See, bro? This is why I need your help! I don't want the bitch getting it from the side when she can be having the whole entrée with me."

I winced at that. Not only because it was a fucking disgusting mental picture but because of the fact I'm the one serving her the side-dishes…

I laughed uncomfortably, "Well, I guess you should get your mashed potatoes and gravy and shit ready because she'll, uh… be ready to pounce before you know it."

"Mashed potatoes and gravy?" James asked, clearly confused.

"Entrée, man, you're the entrée," I said before sliding my phone shut.

I exhaled heavily and leaned against the wall to collect myself. I was fucking hyperventilating, for god's sake!

A small laugh escaped me as I thought about how James had the upper-hand right now, even though I was getting what he wanted. Amazing how I, the king of Forks – well, co-King, now, could be reduced to scum when confronted by James. I kind of felt like… the cowardly lion. Exactly like that, actually. Edward "Cowardly Lion" Cullen. A cowardly lion that changes his personalities depending on his surroundings. A cowardly lion that sounds like he could be bi-polar when he words it like that…

… But a cowardly lion that has a beautiful girl downstairs _waiting_ for him and… burnt popcorn in the fucking microwave.

"I don't even fucking like popcorn…," I said as I tore open a new package and tossed it into the microwave.

I started humming the tune to Flo Rida absently as I waited. That song was so shitty, it was catchy. We all know _that_ is a terrible combination.

I tapped the counter anxiously as I watched the seconds tick down, prevented myself from bursting into a bad hip-hop song and rubbed the side of my stomach where I received the battle wound from the stick-shift of my precious Volvo.

_BEEP BEEP BE—_

I jumped at the sound of the microwave, grabbed the popcorn and flew down the stairs and into the theatre. Obviously, I couldn't wait to see Bella… and the movie she picked, of course.

Yeah. The movie…

I could tell it was Disney from the second I touched the door-knob. Who would have thought that Bella Swan – tough, hot bitch – would be a fan of the Disney movies? As long as it wasn't Cinderella or some bullshit princess movie like that, I could settle.

"Fuckin' right, Herc – you put the glad in gladiator, baby boy," I heard Bella shout at the screen.

I laughed internally as I stood in front of the door where she couldn't see me. Her commentary was pretty hilarious, actually. She'd obviously fast-forwarded the movie to get to what I'm assuming is her favourite song.

I rounded the corner to see Bella dancing away on the couch to the song, pretending there was a microphone in her hand.

"Whose daring deeds are great theatre? HERCULES!" She sang.

"Is he strong?" I laughed. Bella's head snapped toward me as she fell down on the couch.

"There's no one braver. Is he sweet?" She panted, tired from her private show but a smile on her lips since I was… chanting along with her.

I set the popcorn down in front of her and sat down on her right, "Our favourite flavour."

"My, my, Edwardo, I never pegged you for a Hercules fan, either! The Stones, Hercules… what's next?"

I adjusted my shirt a little and smoothed it out, eyeing my hands as Bella dug into the popcorn, "Well, I guess you'll just have to get to know me better."

Her chewing slowed as she processed that, probably picking up on the subtle double meaning. I decided to move on,

"I never thought you would be a fan of the Mouse."

"Hey, come on, this is a classic."

"I think a movie more like… well, Fight Club is what a classic is. In regards to the shitty Disney movies, I guess I'd have to say the ones like Lady and the Tramp are the classics. But Hercules? No."

"You're just jealous of Herc's hot body," Bella said as she threw her head back laughing.

Well, shit. I didn't want her oogling Brad Pitt or Edward Norton… but apparently, Bella has a thing for animated, orange-tinted, headband wearing, disproportionate men.

"Fuck that," I mumbled, staring at the screen, "Emmett looks like that. Did you just indirectly call my twin brother… hot?"

"Oh, please, you know he's a good-looking fellow. It's in your blood," she said distractedly while waving her arms around, "and believe me, I can't _wait_ to see what your father looks like."

"Bella, you're such a charmer, aren't you?" I leaned over and messed up her hair… which I ended up regretting because it looked so. Fucking. Hot. I shifted a little in my seat.

She looked over at me with her messy hair.

Oh. Shit. Sexy eyes. She was eye-fucking me. My will-power was… willingly crumbling.

"Baby boy, if you don't want to watch this movie… put another one on. Fight Club?" She leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Brad Pitt is just _so_ sexy in that one."

Her fingers found their way to my hair. I gulped,

"F-fuck Brad Pitt – he's busy trying to make his own personal soccer team with Angelina Jolie. What are they at, like 8 kids? 9? 30? Who knows?!"

Bella's fingers began to run down my chest… which made me shiver and my pants tighten at the same time.

"Edward," she whispered, "you talk too much when you're nervous. Just be, Edward, just _be_."

She gently climbed onto my lap, straddling me, and laced her fingers through my hair – massaging. I stared up at her brown eyes. In that moment, I realized I didn't want a "wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am" kind of deal with Bella. I wanted something _real._

I was instantly reminded of our night together on Friday, except the roles were reversed. Oh, and that _feeling_. It was back.

"The vibrations are back, eh?" I mumbled.

She nodded and started to lean into me. I placed my hand on the back of her neck and brought her face down to mine.

This kiss was… different, to say the least.

Much, much different.

Everything felt so _alive_ for once. The sensations were – man, I sound so girly for saying all this shit – but they were amazing. Everything was so warm, but Bella's lips were the slightest bit cold. I could taste some salt from the popcorn, but nothing else – and that's how it should be. Just pure and natural.

I could tell Bella wanted to speed things up. She began to grind her hips into me but I wanted to show her how I felt – I wasn't going to let this opportunity slip by me.

I twisted our bodies so that she was lying on her back and I was hovering over her, our bodies barely touching. She moaned at the lack of contact and pulled me closer to her.

Then it was my turn to moan.

My dick twitched as I used my knee to spread her legs so I could lie between them. Even still, I kept my kisses soft and loving – trying to convey all of my emotions.

Even if James ended up winning in the end, I would make sure Bella knew how I felt about her. I wanted her to know that I saw past her tough exterior and into her real self.

I knew she didn't really want things to speed up between us, she was too accepting of the pace I was at.

I finally traced her bottom lip and slid my tongue along hers. My hands steered clear of her tits, mainly because I knew the second I touched them… I was a goner.

Besides, this wasn't about that.

I wasn't going to let things get farther than making out, so I kept up the gentle kisses and smooth caresses for a few more minutes before pulling away.

"Edward…," Bella whispered as she sat up.

I shook my head and pointed at the screen.

It's true. Silence is golden.

* * *

**BPOV:**

Well, fuck me. My life plan has now officially been jumbled around thanks to one bronze-haired, green-eyed monster.

I, Bella Swan, had thought I had done everything when it came to sex and drugs – well, okay, that's an exaggeration. But you get my point.

So can you imagine how I felt, sitting in that dark, electricity filled theatre room beside the guy who kissed me for the first time?

My first _kiss_.

Obviously I'd been kissed before. But not like _that_. There was underlying fucking meaning to that one! It was… epic. Fierce. Amazing.

Essentially, my mind was reeling.

What began as just a regular ol'hook up – well, at least in my mind – turned into a passionate… declaration of feelings? Is that what it was? I can't be sure.

It felt intimate, that's one thing I'm positive about.

We didn't talk for the rest of the movie; however, I was bold and rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

I'd never done that before, either.

Everything just seemed different from how Jasper and I acted. I wasn't used to it.

After the movie was over, we never mentioned anything about this kiss – yeah, I'd tried to talk to him about it but he wouldn't hear it. Instead, Edward dragged me up the stairs into the kitchen to make lunch.

Joy.

"Okay, Bella, what's your poison?" Sex-Pot asked, holding up a bottle of Coca-Cola and a bottle of water.

"How about some liquor? Yummy," I proposed, completely serious.

It's never too early to start, am I right?

"I'm all for drinking at noon, but it's a Monday. Besides, I'm still hungover from Friday – I have no idea how you can function so well," he walked over to me and knocked one of the bottles on my head, "I could swear you were a robot or something. I mean… you saw that shit in the paper, right?"

He tossed the newspaper at me from the counter.

"You know it's a slow news day when they report on how good a party was – not even caring to mention that it was underage or anything. So, point is… water or Coke – the liquid kind, Bella."

My shoulders sagged in defeat and grabbed the bottle of water from his hand. Edward started grabbing a shit-load of stuff from the pantry, the fridge, the cupboards – no area of the kitchen was left un-violated. I looked around me and noticed he, too, had an iPod dock in his kitchen with an iPod just sitting there, calling for me to push its buttons and set it singing away.

I skipped over to the iPod and scrolled through – it had to be Alice's, most of it was hip-hop. Actually, all of it was hip-hop, rap and bubblegum pop – there wasn't a trace of Mick Jagger up in that bitch. However, there was that new song that had been all over the radio this morning. Even I had to admit that it was pretty fucking catchy. I chose that one and the music started blasting through the speakers.

Edward dropped the bowl he was holding and looked over at me from beside the stove. I guess we both must have registered that this was exactly like Friday night when he played Gimme Shelter.

We both started singing at the same time.

"_You spin my head right round, right round when you go down, when you go down, down._"

"I think I heard this song about five times on the radio yesterday," I laughed. I hope he couldn't sense that I was all jumpy because of our… time together downstairs. I tugged on my tie and adjusted my skirt a little.

"Tell me about it, I heard it in my car like an hour ago," he mumbled, rubbing his side absently.

My brow furrowed as I walked over to him, staring at his side, "Why were you in your car?"

I touched his side gently and he winced a little bit.

Jesus, this guy is turning me into such a pansy! What the fuck was I doing?

I lifted his shirt up a little bit and saw some very noticeable bruising. He noticed my confusion and probably knew I was about to jump to conclusions – well, not that I would have cared much if he fought someone… the mental image would have been so fucking hot.

"I fell onto the stick-shift in my car… I was calling James."

"You _what?_"

"I didn't tell him I was with you. Actually, I did it so he 'knew' I wasn't with you. Trust, I don't need him getting pissy on me. He'd probably chop my dick off…"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, please. He's too much of a pussy to do that. Anyway, enough about James because if I wanted to be thinking about him right now, I would be over at that hell-hole of a school. So, let's get a move on with our day. Righto?"

I gave Sex-Pot a thumbs-up and moved to his side to help him finish making whatever the fuck was in the pot on the stove.

* * *

Edward Cullen.

Sex-Pot.

Edward_o_.

… knows how to make quiche.

I never once questioned whether the cum-master was walking on the other side of the line, but I definitely made plenty of cracks at him while he was whisking eggs and chopping some veggies.

I draped a pink apron over him at one point just to emphasize my point while he shouted out various "fuck you" jests.

Eventually, he resorted to being really, really mature – you know, shouting "fuck you" every time I started to speak.

That bitch is amazing, no?

"Se—"

"Fuck you."

"Bu—"

"Fuck you."

"Your quiche was fab, baby boy!" I said in a rush.

He was about to say it again before he registered what I said, "Fuckin' right it was."

"Maybe you're not such a daisy-picker after all."

"I could show you in many, many ways that I've never picked a daisy in my life."

"Ow, ow, Edwardo! Y'always know how to get me worked up," I laughed. I picked up our plates and placed them in the sink.

Sex-Pot's chair scraped across the ground and I heard his footsteps coming closer toward me. I turned around just in time for him to lean in and kiss me softly.

I kind of melted into his arms and the counter, so he lifted me onto it so he could reach me more easily. I wasn't used to _just_ kissing – I felt like my hands had a responsibility to roam around his body and do all sorts of R rated things. However, he seemed content with my hands staying on his shoulders, neck, chest and in his hair. I was just as happy with his hands staying on my neck and waist.

Fucking weird, right?

Lovey-dovey crap.

But it felt good – it was a different kind of sensation.

Not the rush of a desperate, drunken, fucked up hook-up… but a buzz. Like when you're _just_ drunk enough and it feels like everything's going perfectly.

Of course, we all know what happens after that feeling passes. We usually get too drunk and pass out, or we do something we regret. All in all, bad things happen.

But my life is more like an entertaining movie – nothing that boring would happen.

No, the doctor walks in on us instead.

* * *

**Welcome to the jungle, we've got fun and games. We've got everything you want -- honey, we know the names.**

**The name is Carlisle. The Good Doctor. The Hot Doctor. The Fantastical Doctor.**

**Bella and Edward's Excellent Adventures featuring Carlisle.**

**... I have no idea why I'm still going on and on.**

**Review, is what my point was eventually going to be...  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Set Yourself On Fire

**O hai,**

**remember me? I'd be surprised if you do. So basically, my excuses are the same as every other high-school senior that writes FanFics... I had a _huge_ workload -- but it's all done now! Well, for the most part. **

**I'm so, so, so sorry that it took me... basically forever to update. I'll try not to do it again, but we all know how life is!**

**I tossed in some scandal in this baby for you all, too. As a reward. I'm posting this without looking it over... so once it's up, I'll go over it and update it as soon as it's all corrected! AKA, don't mind my flubs.  
**

**Especially since people have actually continued to read my story while it was MIA -- how they found it, I'll never know -- and I really appreciate that!**

**I think there were only like... two reviews I never managed to answer and I'm truly sorry about that, too :[**

**SO, let's get this show on the motherfucking road!  
**

**To my 174 _Fierce_ bitches, I salute you!  
**

_**Disclaimer: So rich, so pretty... Edward's the best piece of ass in this whole damn city. Unfortunately, I don't own anything about Twilight.**_

* * *

**BPOV:**

I distantly heard someone coughing in another room.

I think there are some Halls in my purse if they need them...

"Edward, we make food on that counter."

Sex-Pot and I broke apart, obviously startled by the voice.

I looked around Edward's head to get a good view of this intruder with the voice of silk...

My jaw hit the floor.

Literally, though. I fucking fell off the counter. Embarrassing? Sure, why not?

There, in the doorway, was Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Charlie had told me about him and how he was one of the top doctors in America – something like he'd made a whole bunch of discoveries and whatnot.

You know, the "important stuff".

Now, don't get me wrong... I wasn't star-struck or anything – even though I could probably sell a used tissue of his on eBay for quite the hefty bit of money – but Doc over there looked like... well, someone I would do very bad things to. His dirty-blonde hair was almost the same length as Jasper's, but that smile that was being sported on his face gave away that he spawned Sex-Pot over here. Looking at this man was like... a bomb going off in my mind. Repeatedly.

And yet, here I am... sprawled out on the floor, flanked by Sex-Pot and Sex-_Bomb_.

I looked up at him from the floor, "Uh, hi, Dr. Cullen."

He knelt down to my level – and my breathing sped up about tenfold, not that I wasn't drooling over him anyway – and started touching my jaw, "Hello, Bella. I've heard quite a bit about you from Alice already. Sounds like you kids had an eventful night on Friday."

Doc kept prodding away at my jaw, I assume to check if I shattered some important bone. Of course, the second his warm hands touched my skin, all my pain flew out the motherfucking window. He paused and glanced up at Edward.

"My, my, son. I know you always have the girls falling to their knees, but this is ridiculous!" Carlisle laughed.

Weird, I would have assumed Edward got his humour from Carlisle's side of the family, but that shit just wasn't up to par, am I right?

Edward leaned over and playfully slapped Carlisle upside the head, "Dad, that was quite possibly... well, basically that joke makes _Alice_ look funny."

Carlisle slipped his hands under my arms and helped me up to my feet.

Unfortunately, my knees felt like jell-o. I started to wobble but caught myself on the marble counter.

"Don't lie, Edward. I think Bella liked it," he looked over to me for a reaction; however, I was just trying to keep the stupid grin off my face from the mental images of a sexy threesome going down on this very counter, "See? She's still smiling!"

Edward's head jerked toward mine. He raised his eyebrow into a perfect arch and – oh, shit. You know, I really think he has to spend less time with Jasper.

"I doubt that's what she's smiling about, Dad," Edward groaned in frustration, "We're gonna split. I might not be home for dinner."

Before I could even take a parting glance at Sex-Bomb, Sex-Pot dragged me out of the kitchen by my waist. I could, however, hear Carlisle chuckling away in the kitchen – that was until a huge crash of pots interrupted.

Sex-Pot shook his head and laughed, "You know, I sometimes wonder how the clumsy motherfucker was even allowed to step foot in an O.R."

"With those looks, I wouldn't question it for even a second, Edwardo," I sighed.

"Ugh, Bella, that's my _dad._ Besides, his appearance is dulled to a small glare in comparison to my sparkling good looks."

"Hey, Cullen, no need to preach to the converted."

"Whatever, _Swan_. Hurry up, by the way – we've got places to go, people to avoid," he hollered over his shoulder as he made his way out the front door.

I followed him down the driveway, checking out Sex-Pot's ass and not bothering to be inconspicuous about it. He opened the passenger door for me and I swaggered past him and over to his door.

"What are you doing?" He asked, gesturing to the door he was holding open, "You think I'm just holding this open for my personal enjoyment or something?"

"No, dipshit, I know what you're doing, but I want to take you somewhere."

"In my car?"

"Either that or the magical unicorn across the road, baby boy."

To my surprise, he actually looked across the road.

"Oh. My. God," I sighed while crawling into the driver's seat and starting the car.

Edward slid into the passenger's seat and immediately adjusted it.

"Fuckin' hell, why couldn't you just tell me the directions? Riding shotgun to a girl is so degrading...," he complained.

"One, because you would have known where I was taking you and that's a surprise. Two, you feel _degraded_ by riding shotgun? Not that I don't _love_ making you guys sandwiches and fulfilling my kitchen and bedroom duties, but I'd say you, buddy, have it easy."

"Since when are you a feminist?"

"Oh, I'm not. Far from, really," I laughed as I fluffed my hair with my free hand and accelerated to... well over the speed limit, "there's nothing I love more than some nice 'that's what she said' and 'bitch, make me a sandwich' jokes."

Thank god he doesn't drive standard. Fuck the whole "oh-but-you-can-go-so-much-faster" crap. When the hell will you ever get the opportunity to go over 200 km/h? Even then, you'd wind up in jail in a split second.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Edward asked, staring out the window – bronze hair a-swayin' in the wind.

"Good things come to those who wait, Edwardo," I chuckled as we turned into our destination.

He looked around for a minute before rubbing his face out of frustration and running his hands through his hair, "You brought me... to _school_?"

"Oh, calm down. I just need to pick up my car. I know that you would have made some bullshit excuse like 'I'll get Alice to drive it home' or something."

His green eyes flashed with anger for approximately one second before melting into warm emerald pools.

Dang, ain't he just a cutie?

"Actually, I guess this works. I have to grab some stuff... but meet me at this place," he grabbed my hand and began writing an address down, "in about, let's say half an hour. Alright?"

"Righto, Edwardo." I saluted the Sex-Pot – as you should salute anyone of higher sex-appeal than Caleb and Jared Followill, or Jasper, for that matter – and made my way out of the car towards my darling little Audi.

Needless to say, it was fierce. Hotter than Edward's car, hands down. Black, sleek and brand spankin' new. Speedy, too.

I placed my hand gingerly on the door handle before hearing my name being called from across the parking lot. I looked up to notice a blonde head making its way over to me.

"Swan," Jasper hollered, "how the fuck do you get off—,"

"I think you know just as well as me," I said smugly, accompanied with my best sarcastic wink.

"—skipping all our classes?"

I waved my hand in his face, "Hello, did you even hear my hilarious, hilarious joke? It was pure gold."

"I heard it and chose to ignore it, shit-for-brains. Where have you been?" Jasper said through clenched teeth.

Jeez, he was actually legitimately angry.

"Has Alice talked to you today?" I asked, hoping he would take the hint.

"No. I haven't had the chance to talk with her. What-the-fuck-ever, though. She can shove it if she wants to ignore me," he muttered.

"Uh, well, okay... there goes my excuse," I slumped my shoulders, "I was with Cullen."

"_With _Cullen, or with Cullen?"

"With Cullen. We've just been hanging out. Movie, lame shit."

"Because hanging out normally is really difficult for you, right?" Jasper laughed, his blue eyes turning into happy crescents, "Oh, James has been looking for you like... all day, really. He wants to get in your pants and doesn't care who knows it."

I nodded my head, "I know, I know. I'm not quite sure what to do about that sitch quite yet. He's a pretty hot piece, but he's no Whitlock or Cullen, am I right or am I right?"

I held my hand up for a high-five, but pulled it down once Jasper's arm began to rise to high-five me back, "Aw, I'm so right you don't even need to tell me that I'm right."

Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we leaned against my car. It actually was a pretty nice day; a little chilly, but nothing I couldn't handle. Unfortunately, the fact that it was only Monday was still painfully obvious and it was like pathetic fallacy when it suddenly started to drizzle.

I turned to Jasper, attempting to cover my head from the rain, "I'm dropping this baby off at home. Are you going to skip the rest of the day?"

He scratched his head for a moment and tapped his foot – causing his wallet chain to bounce around and create these annoying clanging sounds.

"Yeah, I might as well," he said as he walked to the next car over – his own.

I nodded and got in my car, shivering from the dampness and intensified chill. Something was moving in my peripheral vision and it took me a moment to realize it was Jasper doing the international sign for roll-the-window-down.

I rolled it down and heard Jasper's mumbled voice saying something before he backed out and sped off to our house.

I didn't catch what he said, but figured I'd just ask when I got home. I still had twenty minutes to kill before meeting Edward at... an address that seemed to be really quite close to my own house.

Once I pulled into my driveway, I felt my phone vibrate in my purse – Edward was calling.

"What's up, baby boy?" I asked.

"Hey, so you're going to have to give me another... hour or so to finish getting my shit together, okay?" Sex-Pot practically sang into the line.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure."

The line went dead and I got out of my car. I smoothed out my skirt and decided not to even bother with pathetic attempts to prevent myself from getting wet from the rain. Besides, I haven't given Whitlock a wet t-shirt show in a while. The second I opened the door, I noticed Jasper sitting on the winding staircase.

"'Sup?" I joked, popping my 'p'.

"Wow. Just when I thought you couldn't get any more lame, Swan."

I shook out my damp hair and waltzed toward the kitchen for a drink. I decided that since I couldn't drink at Edward's house, I'd make myself some drinks here – besides, he wouldn't have to know. The fruit punch and vodka poured effortlessly into the cup as I internally giggled at how much of a liquor fiend I could be.

"Toss me a shot," Jasper sighed from his post – leaning against the stove.

"Oh, ho! Taking it hard already, Whitlock?" Jasper hardly ever drank his shit straight, unless it was whiskey or rum. Vodka, however, had a tendency to fuck him over a little too rough when he took shots of it.

"Meh, there's nothing better to do, is there?" He said, grabbing the shot.

"I could think of a few things," I mumbled, too low for him to hear.

I perched myself up on the island in the centre of the kitchen and chugged back my vodka. Sure, I'd put a little too much in, but it was always a better buzz that way. Jasper hoisted himself up on the counter beside the stove, across from me, and there we sat.

Just sat.

I noticed that his tie was almost completely undone around his neck, and that his blonde hair was curling out at the ends. His nose was really the perfect shape and same with his jaw-line – strong, but relatively narrow. All in all, he was looking pretty gorgeous. He also had emptied a solid half of a mickey of the vodka within... what, fifteen minutes?

By the vacant look in his eyes, I could tell Fierce Bitch #1 had caught an early train ride to Wasteland.

Sure, I was almost on the verge of drunk... but Blondie was tanked.

"Bella?" He whispered.

"What?"

Jasper jumped off his counter and made his way over to me.

Oh. No.

Dang.

Did I want it?

Did _he_ want it?

... Who am I kidding? Of course I want it! Look at the boy – drunk and sexy as fuck.

Jasper nudged his way between my knees and grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me in for a rough and fiery and... well, fucking hot as hell kiss.

It was funny how it contrasted Edward's gentle kisses earlier on in the day, actually.

Jasper's hands worked their way up my shirt expertly – after all, it was familiar territory for the boy. He ripped off my blouse and tossed it over his shoulder.

Remind me to buy a new one of those.

I could feel him swaying a slight bit from the alcohol but that didn't stop him from lifting me off the counter and dragging me up to his room. He tossed me on the bed and climbed on top of me, nudging my knees apart.

I had to admit, it felt abso-fucking-lutely amazing. Like... a warm blanket. Something so familiar it just felt so great. Also, in all seriousness, I was horny as fuck. I'd been sexually deprived for... too long.

And I forgot how big Jasper was. _Huge_ turn-on, if you get my pun.

I couldn't help but moan as he moved his mouth from my lips to all the right spots on my neck, while grinding his hard-on against me. All the sensations were leaving me panting like a dog and acting like one, too. I ripped off his shirt without a care for its well-being and feverishly worked Jasper's pant button open and tore those off of him as well.

I suppose due to our amount of... practice, he was able to keep his mouth planted on mine as we tore off each other's clothing. I flipped us over so I was straddling Jasper's pelvis and grinding against his erection. I planted a few more tongue-twisting kisses on him before working my way down his muscular chest.

His pecs always were my favourite.

I slipped my fingers under his boxers and made short work of those as well, leaving Jasper in all his glory. He reached over and unhooked my bra quickly before tossing it to the side and placing his hands behind his head. His eyes closed dreamily, clearly knowing what to expect.

This was routine, after all.

... But this was a different place now. Routine was so... routine. Head was only entertaining for so long, right?

I laughed silently as I stared at Jasper's calm, yet excited face. He was eagerly expecting my lips around his cock.

However, I crawled up a little more and lowered myself onto his hard-on, earning a gasp, moan and groan from Jasper. His eyes shot open and he grabbed my hips immediately.

"Ugh, Bella... woah," he groaned.

I slowly started grinding my hips against his, bouncing on his shit. I had forgotten how much I _missed_ sex. Sure, it had only been like... two weeks, but it was enough to drive a girl crazy – especially a girl that is exposed to guys like Jasper, Edward, James and... Doctor Cullen on a daily basis.

Jasper's hips met my every thrust and he eventually rolled us over so he was on top. He reached under my ass and lifted my hips to get a different angle and reach deeper than usual. Our sweaty chests pressed together. The pressure was building up inside my abdomen as he hit that one spot over and over again. Pounding with all his force.

"Bella... f-fuck...," Jasper moaned as he reached to palm my tits.

I could feel myself just... so close to finishing. But, of course, Jasper knew this all too well. He reached between us and began to rub my clit with his thumb.

"Oh, god... Jasper... fuck... so. Close," I moaned in broken fragments as he pounded against me.

He leaned down and kissed me furiously, our tongues fighting for dominance as he moaned into my mouth. The vibrations combined with the sensations from the rest of my body threw me over the edge and I clamped down on his cock. Jasper cursed and threw back his head, moaning, before collapsing on top of me.

We lay panting in the bed for a few minutes before I cared to look over at the clock.

"FUCK!" I screamed as I threw myself out of the bed and scrambled around collecting my clothes.

Jasper shot up instantly, "What?!"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. I have to meet Edward in like... five minutes!"

Jasper's concerned expression grew humourous as he began to laugh uncontrollably, "You're going to hang out with Cullen – probably the most sexed up guy in Forks – after you've been thoroughly fucked? Oh, by the way, that was a fucking _fantastic_ surprise. Usually we just leave it at the head and fingerings when we need to be quick... but really, I think Captain Whitlock missed your pussy."

I rolled my eyes and ran back to my room quickly to grab a new shirt. I decided to keep my skirt on and just match it with a blue sweater. I ran back over to Jasper's room quickly.

"You don't think he'll notice, do you?" I asked.

"What, that you practically reek of 'I just fucked Jasper'? Oh, trust me, he'll notice," Jasper laughed, placing his hands behind his head.

I huffed and bolted down the stairs and out onto the street. The address Sex-Pot had given me was only a few streets away. I decided to run it, to give my sex hair and "glow" a good excuse. I hurled around the corner and down to the end of the given street where there was a smaller house sitting on a huge plot of land.

It had the same address as Edward had left me, so I knocked on the door. I swayed side to side nervously before the door opened.

"Bella! Right on time!" Edward beamed.

"Hey, Edwardo... what is this place?"

"Oh, Carlisle didn't like us having parties at our house since there are so many hallways that we'd always find people the next morning... so, he bought us this."

"Your own party house?"

"Fuckin' right."

"Epic," I said as I made my way inside.

I looked around the house, noticing that it really wasn't small at all. Probably the size of a small mansion. It was completely furnished as well, which caused me to wonder how often they actually _used_ this place.

"You look different...," Edward noted from behind me.

Shit.

"Oh? Well, I kind of changed."

"No, I mean your hair. Looks almost like—,"

"I ran here... I was going to be late... Oh? Is that Rock Band? Fuck yes. Love that game."

I turned on my heel and walked towards the Rock Band set, but Edward's strong hand gripped my wrist and pulled me in the opposite direction.

"Actually, don't you want to see what I've got planned?" He asked, green eyes boring into mine.

God, he was so close to me. Smells. So. Good.

"I.. uh.. yes." Brilliant answer.

He stared at my eyes a moment longer before chuckling a little.

Fuck.

He knew.

He so knew.

Would he care?

I have no idea.

"You drank? I left you alone for an hour and a half and you managed to get yourself hammered?"

I mentally wiped my forehead and actually rubbed my neck, "Psh, not drunk. I'm slightly tipsy, maybe... but not drunk."

Sex-Pot laughed his musical laugh and pulled me off in the direction of the basement. Which took two flights of stairs to make it to.

Who actually has a level of rooms between their basement and main floor? Apparently the Cullen's.

He pulled me down the hall to a painted door.

"The Devil's Den? What's this?" I laughed. The paint looked like it had been done by Alice.

"Open it and see for yourself." Edward's hand trailed from my hand, up my arm and down my back. I shivered and turned the door-knob to reveal a room with a couch at the far end, a fridge and a small door beside the couch.

"A lounge?" I asked. What the fuck was so special about a lounge that it deserved a name?

"Tut, tut! Not just any lounge, sugar... this, Bella, is where we Cullen Sphere come to do all of our reefer-smoking, and I went and bought us some of the finest shit I could find. Just for you."

It's funny how we were discussing how were about to get fucked out of our minds on weed... and I found it romantic.

"Really!? Oh, yes! I haven't smoked all day."

Sex-Pot mussed his hair and made his way over to the couch, "Yeah, but Emmett and the rest of them found out we were going to be smoking... so they're coming too. So, uh... we need to set some rules up about James."

I could feel my brow furrow in confusion, "Uh... okay, why?"

"Well, I just mean that he can't know that we were together all day, as I've told you before. Just wanted to make sure you could remember that – you know, in case it didn't make it through your thick skull the first time," He said, knocking his fist lightly on my head.

For a moment, I actually thought that my head was hollow. For while Edward pretended to knock on my head, someone knocked on the small door a few times. Within seconds, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, James and Jasper came filing through the door.

Jasper came and plopped down beside me, lazily tossing his arm over my shoulder. The rest created a circle by sitting in front of the couch.

I could see James glaring at Jasper out of my peripheral vision, and... well, I just felt a little awkward for once. Not self-conscious... more like I had way too many hot, fierce pieces of ass to handle.

Jasper leaned in to whisper in my ear, "I have to admit, I kind of miss fucking you senseless every once in a while."

I looked around nervously to ensure that no one heard so much to give away what I did before arriving. However, Alice's eyes were trained on Jasper in... anger?

I could tell that Alice was about to say something that could possibly be dangerous territory; luckily, Emmett cut her off.

"Spark it, Eddy."

* * *

**Review, my bitches.**

**They inspire me, bbdawlz.  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Don't Trust Me

**Okay. I'm sorry.**

**That's really all I _can_ say, since an apology over the internet goes so far. I'm sure I've lost a ton of readers, but I really hope you guys can pick this story back up.**

**Over my hiatus (which was due to school... again -- but I'm on my summer now, so I have absolutely no excuse to not update, and I fully endorse harassing me with messages to update if I'm falling behind!), I kind of changed the plot for this story. It's still going to be rude, crude and a little out of control... but I managed to kind of rope it in and actually get the plot to _go_ somewhere. **

**Don't mind the ending of this chapter, by the way. It sounds almost like the end of the story, but it's not. It's just the ending of the former plot and the beginning of the new one -- which, as I said, has only been tweaked a bit.**

**I'm sorry it's been almost three months, again. I updated my other story last night too, for anyone that's following that little budding story, as well.**

**Again, can't apologize enough, darlings. I also really find the people who have found this story in the meantime (like, within the three months) amazing. There was one week when the story alerts and such just came pouring into my inbox and I was honestly like "how the hell are y'all finding this!?"**

**So, to my 236 _Fierce_ bitches, I salute you.**

**_Disclaimer: I gotta feeling, wooo hoo... that I don't own Twilight, that I don't own Twilight._  
**

* * *

As the bowls and joints were being passed around, I made a list of things that Jasper could _never_ be when he graduated:

A private investigator.

A robber.

A murderer.

And, of course, just a criminal in general.

Why, one might ask?

Oh, maybe because you need to be a certain level of stealth when you are in one of those professions. Yeah, yeah, I know that "the profession of crime" doesn't actually exist... but for this sole purpose, it does.

I smacked Jasper's hand away from my knee and laughed it off as if he had told the most _hilarious_ joke – though, that probably made me look like an idiot.

"Ah, ah, ah! No touch, Jasp. No touch," I laughed, patting his hand and giving him a _stealthy_ death glare – hoping he would learn a thing or two from my expertise.

"Yes, Jasper," Alice chimed, her voice a little higher than usual, "Stop."

Sexually-frustrated raccoon strikes again, I see.

Alice leaned back onto her elbows and shook out her pixie-like bob hair and sighed deeply. Shit, just staring at her made my heart break into a million little pieces. She had confided so much in me and I went off and... well, for lack of a better term, screwed her over. Sure, she doesn't know the little details, but it's _Alice_. I haven't even known her that long and I already know that she's got the intuition of that psychic that Montel always used to bring on his show. Sylvia Brown or some shit.

Meaning, yeah, she was basically _never_ right about anything she predicted – but it didn't stop the little pixie from loathing you with a vengeance if she had a hunch about any funny business.

I decided I needed to do some major damage control if any of this shit was going to be sorted out in secrecy.

"Oh, fuck!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air dramatically and turning towards Fierce Bitch #1, "Whitlock... did you remember to bring... that thing?"

He eyed me curiously.

"Oh, psh, you know that thing I'm talking about. The name escapes me... come on, remind me!" I said, snapping my fingers, "OH! Yes, the uh... flavoured bong water?"

"What the fuck, Bella? We don't—,"

"We've got some upstairs in the kitchen, actually. Strawberry! It's fucking ahhhh-mazing," Emmett cut in.

"Great. Fabulous. More than fabulous. I'll go grab it," I squealed, getting up from the couch and giving Jasper my last attempt at a '_You better follow me right now, Mister'_ look.

Luckily, he caught on. Finally.

"Oh, well, you know what? I've got the munchies anyway, so I'll come and grab some food," he lied robotically.

I all but ran out of the little portal of weed and flew up to the kitchen, panting and a little angry. I turned and waited for Jasper to strut on in before I unleashed my death glare and tapped my foot with a vengeance.

He glanced down at my foot, and back up to my eyes, "Fuck. Okay, what did I do now?"

"What the fuck do you think you did?! Okay, to be fair, I did it too – but Whitlock, that was _such_ a bad fucking mistake on our parts...," I whined angrily.

Jasper leaned against the marble island in the centre of the room and shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you serious, Jasp?! You don't regret it at _all?"_

"Why live life with regrets, darlin'," he mumbled.

"Oh cut the crap. Everyone regrets things. People who say they don't regret anything are probably the ones who are trying to forget their past the most. The ones who wish they could change everything," I exclaimed, "so, if I'm right – that means that you're probably mentally sacking yourself for sleeping with me this afternoon. Am I right?"

I glared at Jasper after my interrogation – no good cop, bad cop here. Just pure bad cop.

He sighed heavily and smirked, "Hakuna matata."

I threw my hands up in the air, "What the—fuck my life, Whitlock. Seriously. I don't even know how to fucking respond to that! Who the fuck makes a pop culture reference – to the Lion King, to boot – in such a tense situation?"

"Well, you would, usually...," Jasper retorted.

"That may be true, but this is different. Look, Alice confided in me yesterday about you... and she really likes you Jasp. She thinks you're not giving her a chance."

"I've given her plenty of chances! She's the one who sucked my dick and then fucked off. She could have stayed around or something. She had all day today to come find me and explain herself, but she chose not to. Alice Cullen is just not that into me.

"There you go with the pop culture references again. Shit, Jasper, she was going to talk to you today. Can you imagine what it must be like for her right now? Trying to work up the nerve to come and spill her guts to you and make up for the mistakes she's made in the past? It's hard for her. Throw the girl a bone here. There's a lot more to Alice _Cullen_ than you know. A lot more. If you were to give her the chance she wants you to give her, then maybe you'll know as much about the little fairy as I do."

Wow, I felt like... a normal person. Not trying to manipulate someone for my interest for once. I was doing a good deed. I was... being a true friend.

Well... that's different.

Jasper leaned silently as he thought over what I had just said. His smirk had fallen somewhere in my rant to a more human expression – one of confusion, pain and something even I couldn't identify.

"Besides, Whitlock," I added, "not to sound conceited, but I'm already trapped in a love triangle – I'm not really feeling making it a love square."

Finally, his mask of pain cracked and he let out a small laugh. He pushed off the island and made his way over to me, wrapping me in a bone crushing hug. Oddly enough, at last... it felt like Jasper was more to me than a fuck buddy and a friend. He was my brother. It was a weird realization. It was like all the desire to jump his bones went flying out the window – now I just wanted to confide in him.

Family.

Huh... who would have thought?

"Thanks, Bells."

With that, he was on his way back down the stairs to presumably talk it out with Alice. Just the simple "Thanks, Bells" made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Like a typical girl – or a puppy that just got adopted or something. I started laughing side-ripping laughs as I thought about how fucked I am. Getting all happy over some epiphany I should have had the second the boy moved in with me. I really needed to get my head out of my ass, as soon as possible.

I hopped up onto the island and kind of just sat and thought about things that I needed to re-vamp in my life. The way I treated people, my shit-box for a mouth and vocabulary... the list went on. It was a little overwhelming to think about all the things that needed to change, and it did feel like I was going to be changing my whole self – but it needed to be done.

I mean, I could never cut out swearing on the whole, maybe just... I don't know, use other words? I'd need some encouragement on that one. Fuck, shit, bitch... they all just suited every situation!

I heard Alice and Jasper walking up the stairs into that middle between-basement-and-main-floor section and shut a door. Someone else's footsteps were following behind them and continued up to the kitchen. I was almost excited, thinking it was probably Edward, but as soon as I saw the dirty blonde tuft of hair poke around the corner... I knew it was James.

"So where were you all day? I was trying to find you during our spare...," he whispered as he adjusted his clothes.

He was dressing almost like a gangster today. Rather baggy jeans and white t-shirt with a Knicks jersey over top. To be honest, he looked a little awkward. I could tell he felt awkward, too.

"Oh, uh, right. Well—,"

"I know you were at school, because I saw your car in the lot... so, were you avoiding me or something? I mean, it's better if you just tell me now..."

"No, no. I had a guidance appointment all day. Scholarships and all that jazz, you know. They were laying out my options for university – apparently I've got the marks to get into Dartmouth and Yale and shi—stuff."

"Oh? Wow. That's mother fucking insane, Swan! What do you want to be?" James asked with genuine curiosity.

Fuck, I hated these conversations.

"Um, I'm not really sure. I was thinking something medically based – research, you know. Lab work. I was kind of debating going up to that research school in Canada. McGill or whatever... it's supposed to be amazing for medical stuff. You know Dr. Wilson on house? Yeah. He went there – on the show, not in real life—,"

"Uh huh. I've never seen it."

Awkward.

I didn't really have anything else to say... so I sat. He stood. I tried not to stare at him either because it was just making me feel so guilty that I was leading him on.

Yes, I said it. I knew I was leading him on. I liked having male attention, but the only male I want holding _my_ attention... was sitting downstairs, probably running his hand through his hair and wondering where the fuck I've been.

James closed the distance between us and hopped up on the island beside me, pressing his thigh to mine. Unwanted contact, that's for sure. You know the feeling when that happens? The kind of mental alert saying, "GET AWAY. BEEP BEEP BEEP. STOP, DON'T TOUCH ME THERE. THIS IS MY PRIVATE SQUARE!" Well, that was ringing like no other in my head.

I fondled my cell phone in my hands, hoping that someone would text me to go back downstairs. James grabbed it out of my hands and held it above his head.

"What the hell, James," I grunted as I reached for his wrist, "give it back, you tool!"

"Only if you kiss me."

Fuck, no. I didn't want to kiss him. So I said it out loud, but he wasn't having that. He intertwined our hands and held them up in the air, leaning in for the big smooch.

Internally, I was screaming rape... and I was struggling a little bit to get away, but I felt truly miserable for the way I had been avoiding James today. So, I figured that it would be best to let him shove his tongue down my throat – _once_ – and then let him go on his merry way.

He pressed his too-wet lips to mine and nudged them open, shoving his tongue into my mouth. It was awkward, needless to say, because he kept pressing his tongue to my teeth. As if he was singing that 3Oh!3 song in his head... _"...while my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth."_

The second his hand started to get a little to acquainted with my thigh, I pulled away and smiled at him before hopping off the counter and practically sprinting back down to the basement.

Emmett was the first to notice my haste entrance.

"Bellllaaaaa! How's it hangin'? Did you find the bong water?"

Shit, right. I was supposed to find that.

"Oh, uh, no. I searched all over... nowhere to be found," I said breathlessly as I plopped myself down beside Edward on the couch.

"Yeah, you wouldn't. I realized after you left that I used it up last weekend. I was going to tell you, but it was my turn to hit the pipe and... I guess I forgot. Sorry, kid."

"No problem, Em."

Edward eyed me with his interrogating eyes, asking me where I was with the simple flick of an eyebrow. I shook my head and nodded towards the door with perfect timing, as James walked through. Edward stiffened momentarily as he processed all sorts of possibilities. I was about to say something before he randomly started attacking my neck with his luscious lips.

"E-E-Edward, what are you doing?!" I whispered while trying to hold my my moans of want.

He didn't answer and continued ravishing my jaw line and collar bone. I looked up and saw a disgruntled James standing about two feet in front of us.

"Cullen, what the fuck, man?! We've been over this! Cut it out," James threatened, venom lacing his tone.

Edward halted his actions and looked up to James, smirking, "Oh, sorry, guess the skunk was getting to me. You can just look away, I guess."

He waved his hand to dismiss James from our... uh, show... with a ferocious grin that sent chills down my spine. He was angry. Oh... man, he was so angry – fighting angry.

The second Edward's lips touched my neck again... he was pulled off the couch by his collar. James held him mere inches from his face and glared at him, biceps tensing – ready to fight. Normally, I would be excited like I had been when Edward and Jasper were in the same position, but I was monumentally annoyed with James.

Such a shit-head. I'm not anyone's fucking _property_.

The two had a stare-down for about five minutes before James started to pull his fist back to punch Edward in the stomach. Emmett jumped up and pried James' fingers from Edward's shirt and literally dragged him to the little door in the corner, ushering him outside.

"Call me tonight, Swan," James laughed as he had the door slammed in his face.

I looked around the room at the slight chaos that had occurred from such peace. Weed was calming, so was the music that was still playing in the room – the Poker Face remix with Kanye, Common and Kid Cudi – so the tense atmosphere made me laugh.

Literally.

I fell onto my side on the couch laughing, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. Rosalie, who was situated on a chair by the door, started giggling as well. Soon enough, all four of us were busting a gut over... well, just about nothing.

Ah, the benefits of weed.

Rosalie was still laughing when she motioned for me to come with her. She pulled me into another room down the hall and sat me on the bed.

"Okay, girl. What the hell was the deal in there?" She laughed and shook her blonde waves around her shoulders.

"Ugh, nothing at all. James is just kind of an ass who's a little too fond of me."

"Please, as if you didn't bring that on yourself, Bella. You flirt with him almost as much as you do with Edward. Any love triangle that exists, exists because you made it exist," she explained slowly, like I was a child.

I sighed. She was right and I knew it. I could tell what she meant by bringing it up, too – I was going to have to openly pick between the two. I know I've said I want Edward, but she means—

"You need to tell James he needs to fuck off, Bella. It's so obvious you want Edward's cock."

I tossed a pillow at her, causing her to step back a bit. We laughed a bit before I acknowledged what she said.

"I know, Rose. Fuck, it's just that I don't really want to hurt his feelings, though. I mean... guh, you know what I mean. I don't want to be the one to tell him."

"Then don't," Rosalie smiled evilly.

"Hm?"

"Find someone else to occupy his time."

"Like who?"

"Come with me," she said as she grabbed my hand and lead me out of the room.

Edward and Emmett were just lounging on the couch with their heads lolled back. Rose pulled me in and parked herself behind Emmett on the couch, leaning over his head.

"Hey, baby, who's a single, spunky girl that would be willing to date James?" She asked innocently.

Edward's head shot up and he looked me in the eye with an evil smile. He caught Rose's drift and was riding it all the way to an idea of his own.

"Victoria," he shouted.

Emmett nodded in agreement, "She's been pining over him for months now. I'm not sure if he's into fire-crotches, though."

"He is. He told me once that Kathy Griffin was in the top 5 of his 'down to fuck' list," I mumbled.

"Perfect," Rose squealed, "I'll talk to Victoria tomorrow and work everything out."

Emmett stood up off the couch and took a Superman stance, "Tomorrow, at oh-eight-hundred hours, Plan Ginger begins."

He keeled over laughing. No one else did. We all just kind of smiled at each other.

Edward opened his arms and motioned for me to sit on his lap, so I obliged and made myself comfortable against his muscular chest. Just with those simple actions, I think that was our way of saying we chose each other. My heart swelled.

Emmett and Rose ended up leaving soon after, claiming they were going to go "watch a movie", but from the lust that was practically radiating off their bodies, I knew that wasn't the case. But it did make me want to spend more time with Edward – actually spend time with him. So I brought him home with me. I promised myself I'd keep my hands out of his pants and start building our undeclared relationship.

"That's not the answer to my question," I laughed as I threw more popcorn at his face, "I asked what your favourite colour is. It's not even a hard question, you goof."

"I know, I know. It's just that people never usually ask such stereotypical questions," he cackled.

He paused and rubbed his knees a little before looking into my eyes, "Blue."

"See, that wasn't that hard," I said.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I chose blue?"

I tilted my head a little. Did people actually have I_ reasons_ for having a favourite colour?

"Fine, why do you like blue?"

He leaned over the space between us and tugged on my sweater, "Blue... is calm. It's deep, it's powerful and it's mysterious. It has so many different shades that you can never quite put your finger on which one you like the best. Just like you. You've got so many different sides to your weird personality that it's like I'm constantly meeting another version of you. It's intriguing. And besides, you look _so_ good in blue."

I smiled the biggest smile I'd ever cracked and pulled him into one of those strangling neck hugs. I felt so raw at that moment, too. Like I was kind of discovering myself at the same time and Edward was the key to my secrets. Maybe I was more of a regular girl than I thought, emotions wise. I never thought I could feel the same things you see in movies, but the overwhelming happiness that surrounded me was better than ecstasy.

Jasper came waltzing through the door after that, with a grin from ear to ear. Fuck-faced.

"Did you and my sister make up?" Edward asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Cullen. Fuck yes."

"Are you guys together now, or what?" I probed, hoping he would continue.

"No, we're going to take it slow... like I hope _you_ two are doing."

I turned to look at Edward at the same time he looked at me. Taking it slow... that's what we were doing. I could see the mutual agreement in his eyes as we silently decided to wait longer before declaring our relationship. Jasper had disappeared up the stairs and into his room.

I pecked Edward on the lips, and pulled him off the couch, "I hope this all works out with James."

"Mmm, something tells me it's going to be a lot more difficult than we think," he mumbled.

I nodded in agreement as Edward tugged on his shoes and pulled me in for another kiss before walking out the door.

I actually pulled that move where the girl shuts the door and leans against it, sighing.

My head snapped up and back into reality – I was turning into someone so fucking unknown to me it was shocking. I needed to make sure I kept my good old, hillbilly-esque, mother fucking hilarious personality in check... or else, well, or else I wouldn't be as god damned fierce as I was before.

That, my friends, is never going to change.


End file.
